Dejame protegerte
by brico4899
Summary: UA Sin poderes. Caitlin empieza a salir con un hombre dulce y encantador pero pronto se da cuenta de que está atrapada en una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de la que solo Barry puede salvarla.
1. Prologo

**Prometi que empezaría a escribir esta historia hace más de un mes pero, por distintas razones, no he empezado hasta ahora. Este capitulo es solo el prologo de modo que sera bastante corto, intentare subir el primer capitulo mañana o, como muy tarde, pasado.**

 **Advertencia:** **Esta historia cambiara a clasificación M** **dentro de unos capítulos debido a temas de violencia, abusos físicos/verbales y puede que también violación.**

Barry se restregó las palmas de las manos contra la tela de su pantalón para secarse el sudor. Dentro de pocos minutos estaría saludando ni más ni menos que a Harrison Wells, uno de los hombres más brillantes que existían en todo el mundo y lo ultimo que necesitaba era parecer demasiado nervioso o ansioso. Aunque lo cierto era que lo estaba, y mucho. Hacía solo un mes que había terminado la universidad (se había sacado un grado en física cuántica) y el día anterior había recibido una llamada de los laboratorios STAR diciendo que Harrison Wells quería hacerle una entrevista de trabajo.

"Mr Allen, cuando usted quiera, el Dr Wells le está esperando" Dijo una mujer, su secretaria o recepcionista seguramente, señalando la puerta.

"Si, por supuesto" Con paso vacilante cruzó la puerta para entrar en el despacho.

"Barry Allen supongo. Es un placer conocerte" Wells se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y le ofreció la mano a Barry como saludo.

"El placer es todo mio" Barry no sabía como era posible que su voz sonara tan calmada y hubiese podido devolverle el apretón a Wells teniendo en cuenta que por dentro aun no era capaz de asimilar que tuviese delante a uno de los hombres que más admiraba en todo el planeta.

"Por favor siéntate" Dijo Wells señalando la silla que estaba delante de su mesa mientras el volvía a sentarse en la suya.

"Si. Supongo que tenemos bastante de que hablar"

"En realidad no. Vera Mr Allen, esto no es exactamente una entrevista. El puesto ya es tuyo, si tú lo deseas, evidentemente"

Barry pensó que había oído mal "¿Como dice?"

Wells sonrío "Te has graduado en la mejor universidad del estado, tus notas son impecables y todos tus profesores, tanto del instituto como de la universidad, hablan maravillas de ti. Eres lo que comúnmente se conoce como un niño prodigio. Si no te ofrezco enseguida una plaza en mi equipo alguno de mis rivales lo hará pronto"

"Yo... yo..."

"Mr Allen, simplemente dime si aceptas el trabajo o no"

Barry no dudó ni un instante "Si, acepto"

"Excelente" Wells volvió a levantarse y guió a Barry por otra puerta que daba al laboratorio "Me gustaría poder enseñarte personalmente las instalaciones pero yo y mi mujer tenemos que asistir a una reunión con unos inversores en dos horas y tengo que empezar a prepararme. Tess es una maniática del orden, espero poder presentártela pronto. Pero voy a pedir a uno de tus próximos compañeros que te lo enseñe todo por mí. Mira, por allí viene. ¡Caitlin!"

Barry dirigió la vista hacia donde señalaba Wells para ver a una mujer joven, probablemente de su edad o un año más, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Tenia el pelo castaño e iba vestida con una blusa azul y una falda negra. Lo primero que pensó Barry fue que era hermosa.

"¿Si Dr Wells?"

"Este es el señor Barry Allen, nuestra más reciente incorporación. Barry, te presento a la doctora Caitlin Snow"

"Un placer conocerle Mr Allen" Caitlin sonrío y le ofreció la mano.

"El placer es mio. Y por favor llámame Barry"

"Bien Caitlin, me gustaría que se lo enseñaras todo a Barry y le presentaras a los demás. No estás muy ocupada ¿verdad?"

"En absoluto Dr Wells será un placer"

"En ese caso tengo que dejaros" Se despidió Wells "Barry, Caitlin te pondrá al corriente de nuestros últimos trabajos pero mañana tú y yo tendremos una reunión más larga en la que te explicare que es lo que quiero de ti exactamente"

Wells se fue antes de que Barry pudiese responder a ese ultimo comentario. Al ver su cara de desconcierto Caitlin se río "Tranquilo, lo hace muy a menudo, ya te acostumbraras. Bueno ¿empezamos la visita?"

"Detras de usted Dra Snow"

"Si yo voy a llamarte Barry entonces tú tienes que llamarme Caitlin" Le recriminó ella en broma.

"Me parece justo" Siguió bromeando Barry "Entonces ¿eres doctora?"

"Bioingeniera para ser más precisos. ¿Y tú?"

"Me he especializado en Física Cuatnica"

"Ya veo. Bueno, Espero que te guste trabajar aquí"

"Estoy seguro de que me encantara" Respondió Barry, aunque lo que Caitlin no vi fue que la estaba mirando solo a ella.

 **Para aclarar un par de puntos. Este capitulo está ambientado en 2012-2013 y en el siguiente habra un salto en el tiempo y ya estarán en 2015**


	2. Chapter 1

**Prometí que actualizaría en un par de días y han pasado mas de dos semanas, lo siento mucho. Gracias a todos por los comentarios y favoritos. Espero que os guste este capitulo.**

 **Tres años después del Prologo**

 _Beeeep Beeeep Beeeep_

Caitlin se despertó con el sonido de su mobil "¿Diga?"

"Heey Caitlin. ¿Como estás?" Oyó que preguntaba una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien.

"¿Cisco?" Todavía medio dormida Caitlin se incorporó en la cama y miró el reloj de su mesilla "Son solo las 5:30 de la mañana. ¿Por que me llamas a estas horas? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?"

"No, llamaba para pedirte si podías traernos café"

Caitlin no sabía si estaba todavía tan dormida que imaginaba cosas o realmente había oído lo que acababa de oír "Espero que no hayas dicho lo que creo que has dicho Cisco, porque si me has despertado para esto te juro que te matare"

"¡Espera! Por favor Caitlin, lo digo muy en serio. Barry, Ronnie y yo nos hemos quedado toda la noche trabajando y estamos que casi no podemos tendernos en pie. Ya hace horas que hemos agotado el suministro de café del laboratorio y ninguno de nosotros puede salir a comprar porque estamos demasiado liados. Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti porque..."

"¿Porque soy la única persona que sabes que seria lo bastante indulgente como para acceder a esta petición absurda en lugar de dejaros colgados y seguir durmiendo?" Terminó Caitlin, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Por favor? Si lo haces, los tres te deberemos una" La voz de Cisco sonaba tan suplicante que Caitlin no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

"Está bien, pasaré por el Starbucks de camino a allí, de todas formas aprovechare para adelantar algo de trabajo que yo tengo pendiente"

"Eres la mejor Cait. En fin, te dejo que tengo mucho trabajo" Se despidió Cisco antes de colgar.

Con un suspiro cansado Caitlin se levantó de la cama, se vistió, cogió su coche y fue hacia el laboratorio.

Antes de llegar paró cerca de un Starbucks para coger los cafes para los chicos y uno para ella ya que con las prisas se le había olvidado tomar uno antes de salir de casa.

Tras más de diez minutos haciendo cola, era increíble la cantidad de gente que había para ser solo las seis de la mañana, logró hacer su pedido y volvió a su coche pero, al ir tan cargada con los cafés, no podía llegar a las llaves para abrir la puerta.

"Disculpe" Caitlin se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre parado enfrente de ella. No estaba segura pero juraría que era el mismo hombre que estaba detrás suyo en la cola del Starbucks "Pero no he podido evitarme fijar en que tal vez necesite algo de ayuda"

"¿Resulta tan evidente?" Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y le cogió los cafés "Deje que le sujete eso"

"Muchas gracias" Con las dos manos libres no tardó en encontrar las llaves del coche.

Cuando al fin pudo abrir el coche y guardar dentro los cafés el hombre le tendió la mano "Mi nombre es Jake. Jake Carter"

"Caitlin Snow" Respondió ella estrechándole la mano "Gracias por tu ayuda. Lo siento si te he hecho perder el tiempo"

"No tienes que disculparte. Ha sido un placer. Y no te preocupes, no voy a llegar tarde a ningún" Volvió a sonreír Jake.

No sabía porque pero Caitlin se sonrojó ligeramente "Bueno tengo que irme. He prometido a mis compañeros que les traería estos cafés de modo que..."

"Lo entiendo, no te entretengo más" Se despidió Jake y empezó a alejarse pero antes se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente "Espero volver a verte Caitlin"

Caitlin se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo y pensando en Jake durante el trayecto a los Laboratorios STAR. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba. Ella no era de esas mujeres desesperadas que se enamoraban del primer hombre que conocían, además solo habían coincidido durante un par de minutos. Claro que, por otra parte, también era cierto que su vida amorosa estaba algo muerta para tener solo 27 años. La ultima vez que salio con un hombre fue cuando Ronnie le pidió una cita pero eso pasó más de un año atrás y ambos habían acordado seguir solo como amigos después de que esa primera cita no acabase del todo bien. Aparte de Ronnie los únicos hombres con los que más socializaba eran Wells, Cisco y Barry. Wells estaba casado, aparte de que casi le doblaba la edad, Cisco era un encanta pero le veía más como su hermano pequeño que cualquier otra cosa y Barry... Mentiría si dijera que nunca se había sentido atraída por Barry pero habían pasado más de tres años desde que se conocieron y en ningún momento había demostrado tener ningún interés no platónico en ella de modo que al final había decidido que solo fue un flechazo temporal.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio aun estaba algo deprimida pensando en su nefasta vida sentimental pero enseguida puso una sonrisa falsa para el guardia de seguridad entró a buscar a Cisco. Sin embargo al que encontró primero fue a Barry.

"Hey Caitlin.¿Que haces aquí tan pronto?" Antes de que Caitlin pudiese responder Barry se fijó en los cafés que traía "¿No me digas que Cisco te ha llamado? Por dios, Ronnie y yo le hemos dicho que era una estupidez despertarte por esta tontería. Lo siento mucho Cait"

"No te preocupes, de todas maneras me vendrá bien adelantar algo de trabajo. Además Cisco me ha dicho que lleváis toda la noche despiertos, creo que lo necesitáis" Dijo Caitlin quitándole importancia con un gesto de mano,

"Bueno, deja que coja esto, se lo llevare a Ronnie. Aunque puede que me beba el de Cisco" Bromeó Barry mientras cogía los cafés.

"¡Barry!" Le recriminó ella en broma. Él se limitó a sonreír y se fue a reunirse con Ronnie y Cisco.

Caitlin fue a su zona de trabajo y empezó a revisar los proyectos que tenían en marcha. A medida que iban pasando las horas el laboratorio se fue llenando de gente y antes de darse cuenta Barry volvía a estar delante suyo preguntándole si quería acompañarle a tomar un desayuno rápido ya que Cisco y Ronnie irían luego.

"Por supuesto, dame un momento y enseguida te acompaño" Respondió Caitlin mientras cerraba su equipo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida pero, al pasar delante del despacho de Wells Caitlin oyó una voz que la hizo detenerse en seco "¿Caitlin?"

"¿Jake?" Caitlin se acercó a él y le saludo con una sonrisa "¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Ahora trabajo aquí" Explicó Jake señalando el despacho de Wells "El Dr Wells me acaba de contratar. Vaya esto si que es una agradable sorpresa"

"Y que lo digas" De repente Caitlin se acordó de Barry "Lo siento. Jake Carter, te presento a Barry Allen, uno de mis compañeros de trabajo"

"Es un placer conocerte" Saludó Jake ofreciéndole la mano a Barry.

"Igualmente" Barry le estrechó la mano "Entonces ¿De que os conocéis?"

"Nos hemos conocido esta mañana cuando he ido a buscar vuestro café" Explicó Caitlin alegremente "Oye Jake, Barry y yo íbamos a desayunar. ¿Nos acompañas?"

"Por supuesto, me encantaría"

Caitlin y Jake charlaban animadamente y se iban poniendo al tanto de sus vidas mientras Barry se mantenía al margen, sonriendo de vez en cuando, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que no estaba celoso.

 **Los capítulos me están saliendo más cortos de lo que es habitual en mi pero espero solucionarlo a medida que avancé la historia. En un principio iba a poner a Ronnie como el nuevo novio de Caitlin pero Ronnie es un buen tipo y no encaja en el perfil (si habéis leído el resumen ya sabéis lo que va a pasar en los próximos capítulos)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me ha llevado más tiempo de lo esperado actualizar esta historia pero he estado ocupado con mi otra historia SnowBarry.  
**

Durante las siguientes semanas Caitlin y Jake se hicieron muy amigos y empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Además como Jake era bioingeniero igual que Caitlin prácticamente estaban todo el rato el uno al lado del otro en el laboratorio. Un día Caitlin invitó a Jake a que les acompañara a ella, Ronnie, Cisco y Barry a tomar unas copas al salir del trabajo y muy pronto Jake pasó a formar parte del grupo y quedaban los cinco juntos de vez en cuando. Tanto a Cisco como a Ronnie les cayó bien de inmediato y estuvieron encantados de darle la bienvenida, a Barry, por su parte, también le parecía un buen tipo pero lo que ya no le gustaba tanto era que estuviera todo el rato pegado a Caitlin como si fuese de su propiedad. Una voz en su cabeza le gritana que ese hombre no era de fiar y que si no hacía algo pronto Caitlin podría salir lastimada, mientras que otra voz aun más insistente le reprochaba que simplemente estaba celoso y no pensaba las cosas con claridad.

Puede que ambas estuvieran en lo cierto.

Una mañana, cuando Jake llevaba aproximadamente un mes y medio trabajando en el laboratorio, Barry entró a trabajar un poco más tarde de lo habitual y se encontró a Caitlin, Cisco y Ronnie charlando animadamente. No pudo evitar fijarse que Caitlin se veía especialmente alegre.

"Siento llegar tarde chicos. ¿A que vienen estas caras? ¿Buenas noticias?"

Caitlin sonrío radiantemente "Jake me ha invitado a salir esta noche"

"¿Que? ¿Cuando a pasado esto?" Preguntó Barry en shock.

"Me lo pidió ayer cuando ambos salimos tarde de trabajar. Me dijo que han abierto un bar nuevo cerca de su apartamento y que le gustaría ir conmigo, los dos solos. Fue muy especifico en esa ultima parte"

"Por dios Caitlin contrólate un poco. Pareces una adolescente a la que acaban de invitar al baile de fin de curso" Se burló Cisco.

"Callate" Le recriminó Caitlin pero sin dejar de sonreír.

"No lo entiendo" Murmuró Barry para si mismo "¿Por que iba él a invitarte salir?"

La sonrisa de Caitlin se borró al instante al oír eso y Cisco y Ronnie miraron a Barry como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

"Bueno yo creo que si me ha invitado es por que tiene cierto interés en mí" Dijo Caitlin apretando los labios "Puede que para ti resulte difícil de creer pero algunas personas me consideran una mujer atractiva"

Barry se dio cuenta enseguida del error que había cometido "¡No querría decir eso Cait! Es solo que apenas conocemos a ese tipo"

"¿De que estás hablando? Hemos quedado muchas veces con Jake. Llevo trabajando con él desde hace más de un mes y medio, es un buen hombre"

"Tú misma lo has dicho, solo le conoces desde hace poco más de un mes. ¿Y ya vas a salir con él? Creo que es muy precipitado"

"Hasta ahora nunca te has quejado. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa ahora?" Caitlin estaba empezando a elevar la voz y sus mejillas estaban rojas por la ira.

"Es que no entiendo que ha hecho él para que tú le aceptes una cita" Respondió Barry elevando también la voz.

"¡Pues para empezar me lo ha pedido! A lo mejor deberías probar de ser tan directo alguna vez" Gritó Caitlin antes de salir airadamente.

Barry se quedó sin palabras mientras veía como Caitlin se alejaba. Cisco y Ronnie le miraban claramente decepcionados "He metido la pata ¿verdad?"

"Hasta el fondo" Gruñó Ronnie "¿A que ha venido eso? Caitlin estaba muy ilusionada con que Carter le hubiese pedido salir y ahora vas tú y le chafas toda esa ilusión"

Barry se pasó la mano por el pelo "Lo se, lo se. Tengo que pedirle disculpas"

"Cuanto antes. Porque jamás la había visto tan cabreado. Y los tres sabemos que tener una Caitlin enfadada no es buena idea" Le advirtió Cisco.

Barry se limitó a asentir y salio en la misma dirección que Caitlin, esperando encontrarla. Al pasar junto a los baños se paró en seco ya que le había parecido oír a alguien llorando. Con algo de nerviosismo comprobó que nadie estuviera mirando y se metió en el baño de mujeres, deseando de todo corazón que Caitlin no fuese la que estuviera haciendo ese sonido.

El baño parecía estar vacío pero había alguien en uno de los váteres. Barry se acercó allí y llamó suavemente a la puerta "¿Caitlin? ¿Eres tú?"

Esperó a que contestara pero quien fuera que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta no dijo nada. Estaba apunto de irse, pensando que igual era otra empleada del laboratorio preguntándose que estaba haciendo un hombre en el baño de mujeres, y que como siguiese alli mucho tiempo iban a acusarle de ser un pervertido, cuando oyó la voz temblorosa de Caitlin a través de la puerta "Vete Barry"

Barry suspiró de alivio "No pienso irme hasta que no hablemos"

Tras unos segundos de silencio se oyó como se retiraba el pestillo y la puerta se abrió. El corazón de Barry se encogió al ver a Caitlin; Tenia los ojos rojos y el rímel corrido y aun había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Internamente se maldijo una y mil veces. Acababa de hacer llorar a una de las personas que más le importaban en todo el planeta y todo porque había elegido las peores palabras posibles para expresar su preocupación. Sin dudarlo ni un instante la abrazó con fuerza, sin importarle lo más mínimo que alguien pudiese entrar y verlos en ese estado "Lo siento Caitlin, lo siento mucho"

Caitlin no dijo nada ni le devolvió el abrazo pero Barry pudo notar que había empezado a llorar de nuevo ya que su camisa se estaba empapando con sus lágrimas.

"¿De verdad es algo tan increíble que un hombre me pida salir y esté interesado en mí de forma romántica? ¿Tan indeseable soy?" Preguntó finalmente Caitlin con una voz tan rota y vulnerable que a Barry le partió el corazón.

"Por dios, Cait, por supuesto que no, lo has entendido mal" Barry se horrorizó de que, por su culpa, Caitlin pudiese pensar eso. ¿Indeseable? Ella era una de las mejores mujeres que conocía, sino la mejor. Cualquier hombre desearía tenerla a su lado "Lo que me preocupa es que él no sea digno de ti"

Ante eso Caitlin levantó la vista sorprendida "¿Que?"

"Cait, eres mi mejor amiga y Carter parece un buen tipo pero no le conozco demasiado y me asusta que pueda hacerte daño. Dios, no puedo creer que por mi culpa hayas pensado que ningún hombre podría estar interesado en ti. Eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida y dulce. Jake no tiene ni idea de la suerte que tiene"

Caitlin ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Barry para que este no pudiese ver el rubor de sus mejillas "No es necesario que ahora me alagues"

"Lo digo totalmente en serio" Aseguró Barry levantándole la barbilla y limpiando las lágrimas que aun había en sus ojos "Mira, siento mucho como he reaccionado antes, pero si Jake te hace feliz entonces os deseo lo mejor a ambos"

"Frena un poco, que solo es nuestra primera cita, tampoco es que vayamos a casarnos" Bromeó Caitlin, sonriendo finalmente.

"¿Pero te gusta?" Preguntó Barry poniéndose serio.

"Si. Mucho" Por algún motivo Caitlin fue incapaz de mirar a Barry a los ojos al decir eso.

"Es todo lo que necesito saber" Barry miró a su alrededor como si, de repente recordara donde estaba "¿Oye Caitlin, te importa que salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien entre y me acusen de acoso sexual o algo parecido?"

Caitlin se río suavemente y eso fue musica para los oídos de Barry "Está bien, vamos"

Ambos salieron del baño, afortunadamente para Barry no había nadie mirando, y se dirigieron a la corteza. Cuando ya estaban apunto de llegar Caitlin detuvo a Barry y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo "Así que soy tu mejor amiga ¿eh?"

Barry se llevó un dedo a los labios y le guiñó el ojo "No se lo digas a Cisco o se va a morir de envidia"

"Quiero que sepas que yo también te considero mi mejor amigo y... me alegro mucho de tenerte en mi vida"

"De verdad que lamentó como he reaccionado antes pero te prometo que si las cosas entre tú y Carter salen bien está noche voy a estar muy feliz por ti. Para esto están los amigos ¿no?"

"Si. Para esto están los amigos"

Ambos decidieron ignorar la decepción que les provocaban esas palabras.

* * *

Jake le había dicho a Caitlin que la recogería en su apartamento alrededor de las 10:30 lo cual la dejaba con algo menos de una hora para prepararse una vez hubo salido del trabajo. No se iba a engañar, lo cierto era que Caitlin estaba muy nerviosa con lo que podia pasar esa noche. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no salia con ningún hombre de una forma no platónica y la cita que tuvo con Ronnie no contaba ya que enseguida se dieron cuenta de que no iba a funcionar y pasó a ser simplemente una cita de amigos.

Estaba apunto de cambiarse de vestido por tercera vez cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Fue a abrir y al otro lado la estaba esperando Jake.

"No te esperaba tan pronto. Aun tengo que retocarme un poco el maquillaje y también iba a cambiarme de ropa"

Jake la miró confuso "Pero si estás guapísima, no tienes que cambiar nada en absoluto"

Las mejillas de Caitlin se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo "¿En serio? ¿Así voy bien?"

"Por supuesto. Venga vamos"

Caitlin estaba convencida deque no se había divertido tanto desde hacía años. Su vida social desde que empezó a trabajar en Laboratorios STAR consistía en estar todo el día en el laboratorio y, de vez en cuando, si no estaban demasiado cansados, ir a tomar algo con Barry, Cisco y Ronnie al salir del trabajo. Por eso mismo esa noche fue como un soplo de aire fresco para ella. El bar a la que la había llevado Jake estaba muy animado y contaba con un escenario de karaoke de modo que Caitlin y Jake se pasaron toda la noche viendo gente cantando, algunos con más talento que otros, mientras ella se bebía algunos cubatas de vodka y él unos refrescos ya que tenia que acompañar luego a Caitlin a su apartamento y no quería beber demasiado. La unica nota negativa fue que Jake no pudo convencer a Caitlin para que cantase con él, lo cual pareció molestarle un poco pero enseguida se le pasó.

Al ver que Caitlin se disponía a pedir otra copa, que ya eran más de las tres de la madrugada y que en pocas horas tenían que estar en el laboratorio trabajando, Jake decidió que era hora de irse "Cait, creo deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. El Dr Wells es un hombre comprensivo pero dudo que le haga mucha gracia que seamos incapaces de mantenernos despiertos mientras trabajamos"

Caitlin puso cara de fastidio pero al final acabó dándole la razón "De acuerdo, ve a pagar la cuenta, te espero fuera. Por cierto, una cosa más" Caitlin se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios. Al principio Jake estaba algo sorprendido pero enseguida se lo devolvió "Muchas gracias por está noche. Espero que podamos repetirlo pronto"

Antes de que Jake pudiese responder algo, Caitlin se dirigió a la salida con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se había sorprendido a si misma al ser tan directa y empezar el beso pero no podía negarse que había salido a la perfección. No estaba del todo convencida de si esto ya les convertía en novios pero esperaba de corazón que así fuese porque Jake parecía un buen hombre y le gustaba muchísimo...

"Oye encanto ¿Que hace una chica como tú sola por las calles de Central City a estas horas"

Caitlin se detuvo en seco al oir esa voz. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba alejando demasiado del bar y ahora estaba en una calle oscura sin nadie a la vista aparte de ese hombre que estaba claramente borracho y no parecía tener muy buenas intenciones.

"Yo... solo estoy esperando a que mi amigo salga y me acompañe a casa. No..." Intentó explicar Caitlin pero entre el alcohol y lo nerviosa que estaba casi no se le entendió nada.

Ese hombre se acercó a ella e intentó acariciarle el pelo pero Caitlin retrocedió para que no pudiese alcanzarla. Lo malo fue que, al hacer eso, se pegó a la pared de modo que ya no tenia donde huir "Es una pena que ese amigo tuyo te haya dejado sola pero ya que estás aquí vamos a aprovecharlo"

Caitlin iba a gritar para pedir ayuda a quien fuese pero ese hombre fue más rápido que ella y le tapó la boca con una mano, evitando que pudiese hacer cualquier ruido coherente, mientras con la otra empezaba a desabrocharse los pantalones.

 _Dios mio, va a violarme_ Pensó Caitlin, luchando frenéticamente por liberarse, mientras las lagrimas le inundaban los ojos.

"¡SUÉLTALA HIJO DE PUTA!" De repente Jake estaba a su lado y le dio un puñetazo a ese hombre, tirándolo al suelo, tras lo cual empezó a darle patadas en el estomago con una furia animal.

Caitlin contemplaba la escena en shock "Jake"

Al oír que Caitlin mencionaba su nombre, Jake fue hacia ella y le cogió la cara con las manos "¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?"

Caitlin negó con la cabeza "Por favor vayámonos"

Jake asintió pero antes se giró una ultima vez hacía el hombre que en esos momentos intentaba sin mucho éxito ponerse en pie "Si vuelvo a verte cerca de mi novia te matare"

Tras decir eso cogió a Caitlin de un brazo y la guió hacia el bloque de pisos donde vivía.

"¿Donde me llevas?" Preguntó Caitlin con un hilo de voz al darse cuenta de que no volvían al coche.

"A mi casa. No pienso dejarte sola esta noche" Caitlin quiso protestar pero aun estaba traumada por lo que acababa de ocurrir y no tenia fuerzas.

Una vez en su apartamento Jake la guió hasta el sofá y le dio un vaso de agua "¿Estás mejor?"

"Si, muchas gracias por salvarme. No quiero ni pensar en lo que habría pasado si no llegas a aparecer"

"No te preocupes. No pienso permitir que jamás nadie te haga daño" Aseguró Jake limpiando las lagrimas que se habían empezado a formar en sus ojos.

Caitlin se mordió el labio "Antes has dicho que soy tu novia"

Jake sonrió "Espero que no me haya precipitado al decirlo"

"No. Me encantaría ser tu novia"

Esa noche ambos durmieron en la cama de Jake, abrazados. Caitlin sin embargo tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en la mirada furiosa que tenia Jake mientras golpeaba sin piedad a ese hombre.

No querría admitirlo pero lo cierto era que la había asustado.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bueno esta historia no está teniendo tanto éxito como me esperaba de modo que si tenéis alguna sugerencia o hay algo que no os guste, no dudéis en decírmelo**

 **Lina- Pues me temo que Jake si le va a hacer algo malo a Caitlin... Básicamente ese es el argumento de la historia.  
**

A la mañana siguiente Jake y Caitlin entraron juntos a trabajar, cogidos de la mano, aunque se soltaron una vez estuvieron dentro del edificio. El Dr Wells no tenia nada en contra de que hubiesen relaciones sentimentales entre sus empleados, a fin de cuentas su mujer trabajaba con él, pero siempre pedía que, en ese caso, los trabajadores se comportaran debidamente en el laboratorio y guardaran sus momentos íntimos para su vida intima.

"Tengo una reunión con Wells y Tess para informarles de los avances en el nuevo proyecto que tenemos entre manos. Y de paso les pondré al corriente de nuestra actual relación" Sonrío Jake besándola en la mejilla.

Caitlin asintió distraída "Asegúrate de dejar bien claro que esto no afectara en lo mas mínimo a nuestro rendimiento. Wells es un hombre comprensivo pero hasta cierto punto"

"Descuida, no habrá ningún problema" La tranquilizó Jake.

"¡Espera! ¿Podrías...? ¿Podrías no decirle a nadie lo que pasó cuando salimos del bar?"

Al oír eso el rostro de Jake se ensombreció "Sigo pensando que deberíamos denunciarlo a la policía"

"Jake, por favor"

"Está bien. Tengo que ir o llegare tarde. Nos vemos luego" Se despidió Jake, dándole un beso fugaz en los labios.

Caitlin no volvió a ver a Jake en toda la mañana pero tampoco lo notó demasiado ya que había mucho trabajo que hacer en el laboratorio.

Cuando llevaba algo más de dos horas trabajando alguien se le acercó por la espalda y le cubrió los ojos con las dos manos. Al principio se tensó debido a que los recuerdos de la noche anterior aun estaban muy frescos pero se relajó enseguida al reconocer la voz de Barry "¿Quien soy?"

"No lo sé pero, seas quien seas, deberías saber que estoy trabajando con substancias volátiles de modo que, si no me sueltas de inmediato, podría estallar todo por los aires" Casi al instante sintió como Barry apartaba las manos de sus ojos y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa "Has picado"

Al ver que lo había engañado Barry intentó poner mala cara pero enseguida se le escapó una sonrisa "Muy graciosa. ¿Te parece bien darme estos sustos así por las buenas?"

"Lo cierto es que si. Además has empezado tú"

"Touche. Te veo de buen humor ¿Debo suponer que tu cita de anoche fue bien?"

Caitlin volvió a tensares ligeramente al recordad lo que había pasado con ese hombre y lo que podría haberle hecho si Jake no la hubiese salvado "Se podría decir que ya somos una pareja oficial"

Barry intentó disimular su decepción. No pensaba admitirlo a nadie, ni siquiera a si mismo, pero. muy en el fondo, deseaba que la cita de Caitlin con Jake no acabase bien. Pero no porque estuviera celoso. Para nada. Simplemente... aun no se fiaba del todo de ese tipo "¿En serio? Supongo que tendré que felicitarlo cuando le vea"

"También podrías felicitarme a mí. Estoy justo delante tuyo" Se quejó Caitlin fingiendo estar ofendida.

"Creo que él es quien más sale ganando con esto" Dijo Barry, sin saber de donde había sacado el valor para decir eso.

"No digas esas cosas Barry, Jake es un buen hombre, yo también soy afortunada" Recriminó Caitlin, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

"Lo siento. Entonces ¿Que hicisteis ayer?"

"Oh, ya sabes, nada del otro mundo. Fuimos a un bar, tomamos algunas copas, miramos a otra gente cantando en el karaoke, Jake insistió en cantar nosotros también pero yo no quise, y me invitó a dormir en su casa porque ya era muy tarde y yo había bebido un poco más de la cuenta" Respondió Caitlin a toda prisa.

Barry la observó detenidamente durante unos segundos "¿Hay algo que no me estés contando?"

"¿Por que me preguntas eso?"

"Estás hablando muy deprisa y arrugas la nariz, como haces cuando quieres ocultar algo" Explicó Barry.

Caitlin se quedó sorprendida de que Barry la conociera tan bien "No es nada Barry"

Pero Barry la iba a olvidarlo tan fácilmente. La cogió suavemente de la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos "Dime que fue lo que pasó. ¿Jake te hizo daño?"

Al oír eso Caitlin apartó a Barry con un empujón brusco "¿Como puedes pensar eso? Jake fue un caballero toda la noche. Jamás me haría daño"

"Lo siento. Yo... Es lo primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Tienes razón, no debería ir diciendo estas cosas" Se disculpó Barry, sorprendido por el arrebato de Caitlin.

La expresión de Caitlin se suavizo al ver la culpa en los ojos de Barry "No pasa nada. Siento haberte gritado, tú solo estabas preocupado por mí"

"Siempre me preocupo por ti, Cait" Barry le acarició la mejilla con la mano. Ambos sabían que se estaban acercando a una zona peligrosa pero a ninguno pareció importarle en ese momento "Oye prométeme que si alguna vez tienes algún problema o algo va mal, sea por lo que sea, me lo dirás"

"Por supuesto" Prometió Caitlin. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Barry y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran a sus labios...

"Ejem" Caitlin apartó la vista de Barry para ver que Jake estaba justo delante suyo. Y se le veía algo molesto "¿Interrumpo algo?"

Caitlin estaba tan aturdida que no sabía que decir pero, afortunadamente, Barry salio a su rescate "Hola, Jake, Caitlin me ha contado como os fue vuestra cita de anoche. Me alegro de que al fin te decidieras a pedírselo, Cisco lleva semanas comentando que hacéis muy buena pareja"

Jake se quedó momentáneamente confundido "Uhm... Si, gracias"

"Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Ronnie y yo tenemos que repasar los esquemas del acelerador de partículas. Con un poco de suerte podremos empezar a construirlo antes de 2018" Barry le ofreció la mano a Jake, el cual de la estrechó con algo de dudas "Mas te vale que la cuides bien o sino tenemos problemas"

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso" Jake lo dijo muy tranquilo pero había algo en su expresión que puso los pelos de punta a Barry.

Una vez Barry se hubo ido, Caitlin se sintió un poco nerviosa. Tampoco tenia por que, Barry y ella no habían hecho nada malo. Claro que si Jake hubiese tardado un par de minutos más en llegar...

"No me gusta que estés siempre tan pegada a ese tío" Dijo Jake al cabo de unos segundos.

"¿Que?"

"Allen. No me gusta que paséis tanto tiempo juntos"

"Barry es mi amigo. Es normal que pasemos tiempo juntos. Pensaba que también era amigo tuyo"

"Pues te equivocabas. Puede que le soporte, pero eso no significa que me caiga bien"

Caitlin estaba muy sorprendida. A todo el mundo le caía bien Barry "¿Que problema tienes con él?"

"Para empezar no me gusta que esté tan descaradamente interesado en mi novia"

Caitlin necesitó hacer un esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas "¿Interesado? ¿Piensas que Barry está interesado en mí? Eso es absurdo"

"¿Lo es? Porque hace un segundo estabais prácticamente el uno pegado al otro"

"Jake, te puedo asegurar sin ninguna duda que Barry Allen no está ni estará nunca interesado en mí" Se quedó sorprendida por la inmensa decepción que le provocaba decir esas palabras en voz alta.

Jake no parecía estar muy seguro pero aun y así lo dejó pasar "De acuerdo. Siento haberme puesto así"

Por su tono de voz Caitlin supo que Jake no se había olvidado del tema pero pensó que no era necesario seguir hablando de ello.

Es más, no era necesario volver a hablar nunca de ello.

* * *

A partir de ese día Caitlin dejó de pasar tanto tiempo con Barry y, cuando lo hacía, casi siempre era con Jake a su lado. Nadie pareció notarlo ya que en el laboratorio estaban más ocupados que nunca, no solo por el proyecto del acelerador de partículas que el Dr Wells insistía en tener terminado antes del 2020, sino también porque recientemente habían empezado a investigar con taquiones para comprobar los usos que podrían tener en el campo energético, sin embargo Caitlin si que lo notaba y no estaba nada cómoda con eso.

Se repetía muchas veces que esto no era debido a lo que dijo Jake sino a que todos estaban muy ocupados y ya no tenían tiempo para quedar fuera del trabajo pero una voz dentro de su cabeza siempre le recriminaba que si estuviera tan segura de eso no se lo repetiría tanto.

Sin darse cuenta las semanas fueron pasando y pronto hizo tres meses que Jake y Caitlin estaban saliendo. Y no solo eso, se acercaba la Navidad y, como todos los años, el Dr Wells y Tess organizaban una fiesta en el laboratorio para celebrar las fiestas y el año nuevo.

Precisamente de eso estaban hablando Barry, Caitlin, Ronnie, Cisco y Jake, una tarde que todos habían logrado quedar juntos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, para ir a tomar una copa al salir del trabajo.

Evidentemente el tema principal de la conversación era intentar convencer a Barry para que se echara novia de una vez y no ser el único que fuese solo a la fiesta de Navidad.

"Vamos hombre. Hasta yo tengo pareja y esta encantada de venir. Tienes que ponerte las pilas" Se burlaba Cisco.

"Es cierto. ¿Como nos dijiste que se llamaba esa chica? ¿Laura?" Preguntó Caitlin, quien no estaba interesada en buscarle novia a Barry pero si en saberlo todo sobre la novia de Cisco.

"Lisa. Lisa Snart" La corrigió Cisco "Llevamos saliendo dos meses"

"Espera un momento ¿Dos meses? ¿Como es que aun no la conocemos?" Quiso saber Ronnie.

"Por que no querría que la asustaseis" Se limito a decir Cisco.

"¿Que significa eso?"

"Ya sabéis lo que significa. Mirad nos estamos desviando del tema. Aquí lo primordial es conseguir que Barry no vaya solo a la fiesta de Navidad por una vez"

"¿No crees que estás exagerando? Te recuerdo que esta sera la primera vez que tú no iras solo" Dijo Barry "Además Ronnie tampoco va a traer nadie ¿Verdad Ronnie?"

"Eso es cierto" Estuvo de acuerdo Ronnie pero antes de que Barry pudiese proclamar su victoria añadió "Pero eso es porque solo llevamos una semana saliendo y me parece demasiado pronto para ir juntos a esta clase de eventos"

"¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Como se llama? ¿Como os conocisteis?" Preguntó Caitlin entusiasmada.

"Wow, frena un poco. Se llama Linda Park, es reportera deportiva en el diario de Central City y nos presentaron unos amigos"

Barry no quería admitirlo pero el saber que era el único de sus amigos que no tenia pareja estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso "Mirad chicos os agradezco vuestra preocupación pero de momento estoy bien solo"

"De acuerdo. Te has librado por ahora. Pero esto no quedara así"

"Vamos, chicos, dejadle en paz. Barry simplemente está esperando a la chica adecuada" Dijo Caitlin, sonriendo con afecto a Barry.

Barry le devolvió la sonrisa "Gracias por entenderlo, Cait"

Nadie pareció fijarse en la mirada de puro odio que tenia Jake en su rostro en ese momento.

* * *

El día de la fiesta llegó antes de que nadie se diese cuenta.

Caitlin se encontraba en el apartamento de Jake, desde hacía un mes ya era prácticamente como si viviese allí, dando los últimos retoques a su maquillaje. La fiesta no era de etiqueta pero se recomendaba ir algo elegantes de modo que se había decidido por un vestido azul marino que Barry le había regalado por su ultimo cumpleaños y unos pendientes que, casualmente, también le había regalado Barry las pasadas navidades.

"¿Te falta mucho?" Preguntó Jake des del salón. Caitlin pudo notar por su voz que estaba empezando a impacientarse.

"Enseguida salgo" Terminó de pintarse los labios y fue a reunirse con su novio "¿Como me veo?"

Para su sorpresa Jake la miraba con amargura "Pensaba que ibas a ponerte el vestido que te regalé la semana pasada"

Era cierto, Jake le había regalado un vestido para que lo estrenara esta noche pero al final se le había olvidado "Lo siento Jake, se me ha olvidado. Me lo pondré la próximo vez ¿Vale?"

Durante una fracción de segundo le pareció ver una furia absoluta en los ojos de Jake pero enseguida desapareció "Como quieras. Vamos o llegaremos tarde"

El viaje en coche fue tenso. Caitlin sabía que algo iba mal pero no estaba segura de que era y, por algún motivo, no se atrevía a preguntarlo.

Cuando llegaron a Laboratorios STAR era evidente que la fiesta ya había empezado. Al entrar se encontraron prácticamente a todo el mundo charlando animadamente unos con otros, tomando una copa en el bar que habían montado para la ocasión o comiendo algo de las mesas llenas de aperitivos que los del catering habían colocado.

Caitlin vio a Ronnie y Barry hablando con otros dos compañeros de trabajo pero no pudo localizar a Cisco por ninguna parte, supuso que le estaría presentando su novia a todo el mundo de modo que lo dejó estar por el momento y fue a saludar a Ronnie y Barry, con Jake siguiéndola muy de cerca.

"Hola chicos" Saludó alegremente Caitlin al llegar a su lado mientras que Jake se limito a dar un pequeño saludo con la cabeza.

Los hombres que estaban hablando con Ronnie y Barry habían ido a tomar alguna copa al bar pero ellos habían decidido esperar a que pareciesen Jake y Caitlin"Hola Caitlin. Ese vestido te sienta muy bien"

"Muchas gracias Ronnie. Vosotros dos tampoco os veis mal"

"Ahora que lo pienso. ¿No es este el vestido que te regaló Barry por tu cumpleaños?"

"Creo que te equivocas. El que yo le regalé era de un color bastante más claro" Intervino Barry. Él había reconocido el vestido al instante y sabía que era el suyo pero por algún motivo sospechaba que a Jake no le haría ninguna gracia saber eso.

"¿Estás seguro? Yo juraría..."

"¿Donde está Cisco?" Preguntó Caitlin deseando cambiar de tema.

"Pues mira, justo por allí viene" Dijo Barry señalando detrás de ella.

Caitlin se dio la vuelta y vio a su amigo yendo hacia ellos acompañado por una mujer rubia que llevaba un vestido negro. Tuvo que admitir que esa mujer era muy guapa.

"Caitlin, Jake, ya habéis llegado. Quiero presentaros a mi novia, Lisa Snart. Lisa estos son los otros amigos de los que te hablé. Caitlin Snow y Jake Carter"

Lisa sonrio y les dio un par de besos a cada uno "Es un placer conoceros a ambos. Cisco me ha dicho que sois pareja"

"Así es. Desde hace más de tres meses" Respondió Jake agarrando a Caitlin por la cintura de una forma tal vez demasiado posesiva, aunque nadie salvo Barry y la propia Caitlin parecieron darse cuenta de ello.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones los seis empezaron a hablar y a beber para pasar el rato. Todos bebieron únicamente una o dos copas de champan pero Jake no parecía estar de muy buen humor y ya se había tomado cinco cuando el Dr Wells llamó la atención de todos para dar su discurso.

"Buenas noches a todos. Me gustaría empezar agradeciendo su presencia hoy, aquí para poder celebrar estas fechas tan especiales en compañía de todos. Como saben siempre he considerado Laboratorios STAR mi hogar y a todos ustedes parte de mi familia. Vaya creo que he bebido más de la cuenta, estoy empezando a ponerme sentimental" Todo el mundo se rió de eso "En fin, no quiero entretenerme demasiado de modo que iré al grano. Este año que estamos apunto de dejar atrás, ha sido esplendido para nosotros tanto en avances científicos y tecnológicos como logrando nuevos contratos e inversores. Solo me queda desear que el próximo sea igual o mejor si es posible. Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo y disfruten de la fiesta" Una vez Wells dejó de hablar todas las personas de la sala empezaron a aplaudir pero no por demasiado tiempo ya que enseguida Wells volvió a coger el micrófono "Es cierto, casi lo olvidaba. Mi mujer me ha comentado que este año podríamos hacer algo para que la fiesta fuese más animada de modo que se nos ha ocurrido una idea. Por favor chicos, traedlo" Para sorpresa de todos, dos empleados de mantenimiento trajeron unos altavoces y un equipo de Karaoke. Al ver lo que pretendía hacer Wells todo el mundo empezó a vitorear y aplaudir "Muy bien y ahora ¿Quienes van a ser nuestros primeros cantantes?"

Ante eso todo el mundo se cayó de golpe. Probablemente la gente se iría animando con el tiempo pero en esos momentos a nadie le apetecía ser el primero en cantar.

Cisco y Ronnie se miraron y sonrieron con malicia "¡Aquí Dr Wells¡ Barry Allen y Caitlin Snow se ofrecen voluntarios" Gritó Cisco a pleno pulmón para que todos lo oyeran.

Barry y Caitlin se giraron hacia Cisco, rojos de vergüenza o de rabia, no estaba claro "Nosotros no..."

"Ah, Mr Allen, Dra Snow, me alegro de que ustedes dos sean los primeros. Vamos vengan aquí, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás"

Barry y Caitlin se miraron y supieron que no tenían más remedio de modo que se dirigieron a la maquina y cogieron cada uno un micrófono.

Poco después la melodía de _Sumer Loving_ sonaba por todo el edificio. Al principio ambos estaban muy tímidos y casi no se les oía pero enseguida fueron cogiendo confianza y todos los demas se animaron con ellos.

Cuando iban por la segunda estrofa de la canción Caitlin ya estaba segura de que no se había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo. Rápidamente pasó la vista por sus compañeros y amigos y pudo comprobar como todos les estaban animando y aplaudiendo.

Entonces centró su mirad en Jake y se quedo momentáneamente de piedra.

Jake tenia la mirada fija en ella pero la estaba mirando con un odio y un desprecio tan descarado que se sintió aturdida. Barry se dio cuenta de que vacilaba y la cogió de la mano para darle confianza. Al notar su tacto Caitlin se olvido por completo de Jake y se centró únicamente en cantar. Cuando terminó la canción ambos tenían el rostro a pocos centímetros el uno del otro y Barry la miraba con tanta pasión que Caitlin habría jurado que iba a besadla de un momento a otro.

Pero eso no llegó a pasar ya que Wells volvió a hablar "Ha sido realmente impresionante. Mis felicitaciones a ambos. Venga ¿Quienes son los siguientes?"

Ahora que Barry y Caitlin ya habían cantado la gente estaba mucho más animada y casi todos se ofrecieron voluntarios. Al final le tocó a Lisa pero no con Cisco, para fastidio de este, sino con Alan, un hombre de cincuenta años casado y con dos hijos que trabajaba con Ronnie y Barry en el proyecto del acelerador.

"Habéis cantado muy bien" Les felicitó Ronnie cuando llegaron a su lado.

"No cuela amigo. Seguimos encerrados por la encerrona" Dijo Barry aunque parecía distraído. Casi como si acabase de darse cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto durante mucho tiempo.

Jake se acercó a Caitlin y la cogió suavemente del brazo "Lo siento chicos pero necesito hablar con Caitlin a solas un minuto. ¿Te parece bien cariño?"

Jake había hablado todo el rato con voz normal y todo parecía ir bien pero por algún motivo a Caitlin se le pusieron los pelos de punta "Si, claro"

Cisco y Ronnie vieron como Jake guiaba a Caitlin hasta fuera del edificio para hablar en privado "Eso ha sido un poco raro"

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Tú que opinas Barry? ¿Barry?" Pero Barry parecía seguir en su mundo y no les escuchaba. Cisco le pasó la mano un par de veces delante de sus ojos "Tío ¿Estás bien?"

Barry finalmente pareció reaccionas "Chicos tengo un problema muy serio"

"¿Que ocurre?"

"Creo que estoy enamorado de Caitlin"


	5. Chapter 4

**A partir de este capitulo pasamos a categoría M ya que las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas. Es posible que a muchos no os guste demasiado pero es lo que hay.**

Barry esperaba que, tras lo que acababa de decir, Cisco y Ronnie se quedaran asombrados o, al menos, minimamente sorprendidos, sin embargo la sorpresa se la llevo él cuando Cisco se giro hacia Ronnie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Me debes 50$" Ronnie rodó los ojos pero sacó su cartera y le entregó a Cisco dos billetes de 20 y uno de diez.

Barry no daba crédito a lo que veía "¿Habéis apostado sobre si siento algo por Caitlin?"

"Pues claro que no" Cisco bufó como si esa idea fuese absurda "Habíamos apostado sobre cuando te darías cuenta de que sientes algo por Caitlin. Después de que llegase Jake ambos supusimos que te darías cuenta pronto. Yo aposté a que sería antes de que terminase el año"

"Y el muy suertudo ha ganado por unos pocos días" Añadió Ronnie con algo de fastidio "También podrías haber tardado un poco más, así ganaba yo"

Barry estaba oficialmente flipando en colores. Para él había sido toda un revelación darse cuenta de que sentía algo por Caitlin y esos dos no solo ya lo sabían, sino que encima habían apostado sobre ello "¿Como es posible que vosotros supierais que me gusta Caitlin antes que yo"

"Por si lo has olvidado Cisco y yo poseemos unos cerebros privilegiados" Dijo Ronnie "Eso y que, antes de que llegara Jake, Caitlin y tú os pasabais todo el día coqueteando descaradamente delante de nosotros"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Protesto Barry, sin embargo dudó al ver las miradas de Cisco y Ronnie "¿De verdad lo hacíamos?"

"Si. Y si hubiese sido solo por unos días o unas semanas tampoco pasaría nada, pero os pasasteis _meses_ haciéndolo. Llegamos a pensar que, una de dos, o bien habíais empezado a salir en secreto sin que nosotros lo supiéramos o nos estabais tomando el pelo"

Barry empezó a pensar en como se comportaban él y Caitlin antes de que llegase Jake y se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, Ronnie tenia razón. Ellos no habían actuado exactamente dentro de las lineas de una amistad platónica. Cada abrazo, cada caricia, cada excusa que encontraban para poder estar juntos.

"Mierda. Llevo casi un año colado por Caitlin sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello"

Cisco le palmeó el hombro "Más vale tarde que nunca. Ahora lo importante es decidir que piensas hacer al respecto"

"¿Que quieres decir? Por si lo has olvidado Caitlin tiene novio, ya sabes, el tipo ese que estaba con nosotros aquí hasta hace un par de minutos"

"¿Entonces no vas a decirle como te sientes?" Preguntó Ronnie.

Barry negó con la cabeza abatido "No. Ella es feliz así, no seria justo que ahora yo me metiese en medio de su relación con Carter. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están"

* * *

Caitlin se frotó las brazos con las manos para intentar entrar en calor. Jake había ido tan rápido que no les dio tiempo a coger sus abrigos de modo que ahora estaba al aire libre en plena noche casi a finales de diciembre sin nada más que su vestido, el cual no le ofrecía demasiada protección contra el frío.

"¿Que ocurre Jake? ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?" Preguntó Caitlin con algo de cautela.

Jake se giró hacía ella con una mirada peligrosa en el rostro "¡Eres una maldita puta, Caitlin!"

"¿¡Disculpa!?" Exclamó ella, conmocionada de que Jake dijera algo así.

"No te hagas ahora la inocente. He visto claramente como has estado coqueteando con Allen toda la noche. Eres una maldita perra, seguro que también te lanzarías a por Ramon y Raymond en cuanto tuvieses la oportunidad. Eres mi novia. ¿Me has oído? Mía y de nadie más así que empieza a comportarte como tal"

"¿Como puedes decir eso? Yo no estado coqueteando con nadie, ni con Barry ni con nadie. Me gustas mucho Jake pero lo que acabas de decirme es imperdonable. Hemos terminado, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí" Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a entrar pero antes de que pudiese alejarse demasiado Jake la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

"¿Adonde te crees que vas?" Gritó, agarrándola más fuerte. En sus ojos se podía ver el mismo brillo salvaje que tenia cuando le estaba dando una paliza a ese hombre en el callejón. De repente Caitlin tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo.

"Me estás haciendo daño. Suéltame" Su voz sonó más bien como una suplica que como una exigencia. El miedo había bloqueado casi todo su cuerpo por completo.

Jake sonrío satisfecho. Le encantaba tener ese control sobre ella "Oh, Caitlin, si pudieras verte. Eres tan débil y patética. Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de hacerte más fuerte, aunque para ello primero tenga que castigarte un poco"

Aquello pareció hacer reaccionar a Caitlin ya que cogió aire para gritar a pleno pulmón "¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!"

"¡CÁLLATE!" Rugió Jake. Lo siguiente que supo Caitlin era que estaba tumbada en el suelo después de que Jake le cruzara la cara de una bofetada.

Caitlin se llevó una mano temblorosa a la mejilla mientras lloraba en silencio. Su mente estaba en shock y se negaba a aceptar que esto estuviera pasando de verdad. Se repetía una y otra vez que solo era una pesadilla.

Jake se arrodilló frente a ella y le apretó el cuello con una mano, haciendo que le fuese muy difícil respirar "Escúchame bien. Si vuelves a gritar te partiré la traquea. ¿Me has entendido? Ahora vamos a volver dentro y les diremos a todo el mundo que te encuentras mal y tenemos que llevarte a casa. Y si le cuentas a alguien algo de esto..." Acercó sus labios a su oído para decir con un susurró peligroso "...Te matare"

Caitlin solo pudo asentir, estaba demasiado asustada como para pensar siquiera en plantarle cara. Jake la levantó con dureza del suelo y la cogió de un brazo, guiándola de nuevo al interior. Estaba claro que nadie había visto ni oído lo que había pasado fuera ya que todos seguían centrados en el Karaoke. Rápidamente Jake fue hacia donde estaban Barry, Cisco, Ronnie y Lisa, que ya había terminado de cantar, y puso una sonrisa falsa encantadora.

"Disculpad chicos pero Caitlin no se encuentra muy bien, creo que ha pillado un virus o algo, y voy a llevarla a casa. ¿Podéis decirle al Dr Wells que sentimos no poder quedarnos más?"

"Si, no hay problema. ¿Estás bien Caitlin?" Pidió Barry mirándola con preocupación.

Jake apretó el brazo de Caitlin con más fuerza, indicándole que no hiciera ninguna tontería "Si, probablemente no sea nada"

"Ya nos veremos, disfrutad de la fiesta" Jake se despidió de todos antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada más y guío a Caitlin, con algo de brusquedad, hasta la salida.

"Espero que lo de Caitlin no sea nada grave" Comentó Cisco al cabo de un rato.

Barry no dijo nada y se quedó mirando fijamente el punto donde había visto a Caitlin por ultima vez antes de que se fuera.

No sabia por que pero tenia la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

* * *

Caitlin no se atrevió a hacer ni decir nada durante el trayecto en coche. Tenia miedo de que si hablaba Jake pudiese enfurecerse de nuevo y terminarían teniendo un accidente.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento Jake la sacó sin miramientos del coche y la agarró de los pelos, haciéndola gritar de dolor "Ahora vamos a ir hacia nuestra planta tranquilos y en silencio, y como se te ocurra hacer el más mínimo ruido te aseguro que lo lamentaras"

Caitlin asintió sin decir nada mientras se empezaban formar lágrimas en sus ojos. Quería gritar, revelarse contra él, hacerle pagar lo que le estaba haciendo pero estaba muerta de miedo. Sabía que Jake hablaba en serio al decir que la mataría.

Cogieron el ascensor. Aun no era demasiado tarde de modo que Caitlin supuso que, si se ponía a gritar en cuanto las puertas se abrieran, alguien saldría a ver que estaba pasando y podrían ayudarla antes de que Jake le hiciera nada. Sin embargó Jake debió ver lo que pretendía hacer ya que cuando se abrieron las puertas, y antes de que ella pudiese hacer el menor ruido, se abalanzó encima suyo y le tapó la boca con una mano.

"Maldita perra, te he dicho que te estuvieras en silencio, ibas a ponerte a gritar ¿verdad?" Caitlin negó frenéticamente con la cabeza "No me mientas. Y deja de llorar de una vez. Eres patética, no me extraña que nadie quisiera estar contigo antes de que yo llegara"

Jake la arrastró hasta su puerta y empezó a buscar las llaves con su mano libre. Nadie había oído lo que acababa de pasar ya que Jake le había susurrado todas esas palabras hirientes en su oído y, como él seguía tapándole la boca, ella tampoco era capaz de hacer ningún ruido para pedir ayuda.

Cuando estuvieron dentro Caitlin mordió la mano de Jake y clavó con fuerza los dientes, haciendo que su boca se llenara con el sabor de su sangre.

Jake soltó un grito de dolor y empujó a Caitlin violentamente contra el suelo "¡Me has mordido!"

Ella lucho para recuperar el aliento e intentar ponerse de pie pero Jake la agarró por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared "Mírame, Caitlin. No pienso seguir tolerando que me sigas faltando al respecto, de ahora en adelante no volverás a estar con ningún otro hombre si yo no estoy delante, especialmente con Allen. Si me desobedeces, lo pagaras, y si sabes lo que te conviene te quedaras callada y no le dirás a nadie lo que me obligas a hacerte"

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Le espetó Caitlin. Ya estaba harta, no pensaba permitir que la siguiese tratando así. Antes de que Jake pudiese reaccionar le clavó la rodilla en la ingle, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y la soltara. Viendo que tenia una oportunidad de escapar lo empujó contra el suelo y corrió hacía la puerta pero Jake volvió a alcanzarla antes de que pudiese llegar y clavó su puño en su estomago. Caitlin cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando de dolor, agarrándose el estomago.

"Maldita zorra, veo que tendré que enseñarte modales" Los ojos de Jake reflectaban un peligro que hizo que se le estremeciera todo el cuerpo. Intentó patearle la espinilla pero solo logró que Jake volviese a usar su estomago como un saco de boxeo. Después la agarró por los hombros y la empujó con fuerza contra el sofa, sin embargo estaba tan dolorida que sus piernas le fallaron y su cabeza se acabó estrellando de frente contra la mesita que había justo al lado.

La sangre caliente empezó a brotar de su frente, nublando su visión. Vio como Jake se arrodillaba enfrente suyo y empezaba a sacudirla para hacerla reaccionar pero eso parecía estar ocurriendo a miles de quilómetros de distancia. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella,

* * *

Caitlin recuperó la conciencia poco a poco. Lo primero que notó era que le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la cabeza. Soltó un gemido de dolor al intentar moverse. Entonces se fijo en el reloj de la mesita.

 _16; 38_

Prácticamente se sentó de golpe, ignorando el dolor, al ver que hora era, solo para verse detenida por los brazos de Jake. Entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a ella y se sintió de nuevo paralizada por el miedo.

"Hey, tranquila, no te conviene moverte demasiado ahora mismo. Es mejor que descanses" Todo rastro de furia había abandonado su rostro y su voz había adoptado un tono dulce y preocupado que la hacía sentirse enferma.

"Jake, tengo que ir a trabajar" Murmuró tímidamente, temiendo su reacción.

Suspiró de alivio cuando él se limito a volver a acostarla en la cama "No te preocupes, llamé al Dr Wells ayer por la mañana y le dije que tu enfermedad había empeorado. Te ha dado unos cuantos días de descanso para que te cures y a mi para que te cuide"

"¿Ayer por la mañana?"

"Has estado inconsciente más de 30 horas"

Caitlin se llevó una mano en la frente donde tenia un vendaje "¿Como de malo es?"

"He tenido que darte puntos pero no parece que tengas ninguna conmoción. Te recuperaras sin problemas"

"Esta vez" Murmuró ella con amargura. Al instante lamentó haber dicho eso. Jake le dio una bofetada, partiéndole el labio, y la agarró del pelo tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para que le mirase a los ojos.

"Esto ha sido únicamente culpa tuya Caitlin. Nada de esto habría pasado si te hubieses comportado como es debido" Escupió con rabia.

Caitlin parpadeó para que no la viese llorar. No quería darle esa satisfacción "Estás enfermo"

Jake la soltó de repente y se alejó de ella con una sonrisa maliciosa "Como quieras, te quedaras aquí, sin comer nada, hasta que aprendas a respetarme"

Caitlin no dijo nada. Cuando Jake se fue salió de la habitación a hurtadillas. Tenia que irse de allí de inmediato. No le importaba que el Dr Wells le hubiese dado días de descanso, tenia que ir a Laboratorios STAR para que todos vieran lo que Jake le estaba haciendo. Seguramente nadie pasaría por alto sus moratones, especialmente Barry. Él seria el primero en ponerse delante suyo para evitar que Jake siguiese haciéndole daño, sobretodo porque él había sido el primero en darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con Jake y había intentado advertirla, pero ella no le había hecho caso.

Logró llegar a la puerta sin llamar la atención y se dispuso a abrirla pero descubrió que estaba cerrada con llave.

"Debes pensar que soy idiota" Jake estaba detrás suyo con una mueca de superioridad en su rostro "¿En serio pensabas que te iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente?"

"No puedes retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad" Dijo Caitlin con la voz rota.

Jake se aceró a ella y le puso la mano en la mejilla, pero no con delicadeza, sino apretándole el moretón "No te estoy reteniendo Cait. Estás muy mal y seria imprudente dejar que salieras en este estado. Hago esto porque me preocupo por ti"

La ironía de esa ultima frase era tan grande que Caitlin se habría reído si no fuese porque temía como iba a reaccionar Jake. Volvió a su habitación esperando tener otra oportunidad.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente. Jake no había especificado cuantos días de permiso les había dado Wells pero tampoco importaba demasiado ya que, tras tres días sin comer ni beber nada, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podía aguantar. Estaba hambrienta, deshidratada y le dolía todo el cuerpo, incluso estaba empezando a plantearse ceder a las exigencias de Jake para poder terminar con ese tormento. Antes su plan era aguantar hasta que a alguien le resultara sospechoso que no apareciera por el trabajo y pudiese denunciar que Jake la estaba maltratando pero ahora se sentía demasiado débil para seguir luchando. Ni siquiera seguía pensando en denunciar a Jake ya que tenia demasiado miedo a las posibles represalias.

"Te agradezco tu preocupación pero Caitlin ya empieza a estar mejor, no es necesario que os alarméis" La voz de Jake le llegó algo débil desde el pasillo. Parecía que estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien "No te preocupes Barry, en cuanto se despierte le diré que has llamado"

¡Barry! Caitlin se levantó a duras penas de la cama y salió al pasillo. Estaba tan débil que apenas podía andar pero le deba igual. Necesitaba hablar con Barry, necesitaba oír su voz. Si lo lograba estaba segura que podría soportar cualquier cosa que Jake le hiciera.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí Caitlin?" Jake ya había colgado el teléfono y se acercaba a ella con una preocupación falsa que le revolvía el estomago "Vamos a devolverte a la cama antes de que te hagas daño"

Jake la llevó en brazos, al estilo nupcial, de vuelta al dormitorio. Ella intentó luchar para impedírselo "Por favor dejame hablar con Barry, te juro que no le dire nada, yo solo..."

Jake la dejó caer al suelo y le cruzo la cara de una bofetada "¡Eres una maldita puta! Incluso ahora lo unico en lo que puedes pensar es en Allen. Veo que aun no has aprendido la lección"

"No, Jake por favor, lo siento" Caitlin rompió a llorar histericamente. Estaba harta, harta de tener hambre, sed, harta del dolor y del cansancio. Solo quería que todo terminase.

Jake sonrío cruelmente "Tú puedes acabar con todo este sufrimiento inútil ahora mismo. Solo tienes que responder a unas simples preguntas" Se arrodilló frente a ella y le agarró con fuerza la barbillas "Dime, Caitlin ¿Vas a empezar a respetarme"

Caitlin cerró los ojos con derrota "Si"

La sonrisa de Jake se ensancho "¿Vas a contarle a alguien lo que me obligas a hacerte?"

Un sollozo silencioso se escapó de sus labios "No"

"¿Me amas?"

Ella quería gritar que no pero ya no podía soportarlo más. Ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir luchando "Si"

Jake sonrío satisfecho. Al fin estaba rota. Ahora era suya.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bueno, como era de esperar, parece que ahora la mayoría odiáis a Jake a muerte. Sin embargo las cosas aún están muy lejos de mejorar, es más, empeoraran considerablemente antes de que Barry se dé cuenta de lo que pasa.**

Barry iba dando golpecitos impacientes con su pie mientras se tomaba su tercer café den menos de una hora. Llevaba cinco días sin ver a Caitlin y sentía que ya no podía aguantar ni un minuto más. Era curioso, una semana atrás el estar tanto tiempo sin verla le habría entristecido bastante pero habría sabido esperar pacientemente a que se curara de su enfermedad, ahora, en cambio, necesitaba desesperadamente volver a verla, tenerla delante suyo, envolverla en sus brazos, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, besar sus…

Barry sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Desde que se había dado cuenta que amaba a Caitlin había estado pensando en ella de una forma bastante más… Pasional de lo que era habitual. Tenía que controlarse cuando volviese a verla o seguro que acabaría cometiendo alguna estupidez. Caitlin tenía novio, por el amor de dios, si Jake se enterase de que pensaba en ella de esa forma tendría todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse. En realidad puede que ya lo supiese y por eso siempre actuaba tan sobreprotector cuando él estaba cerca de Caitlin. En realidad, si había sido tan obvio como Cisco y Ronnie afirmaban, puede que Caitlin también lo supiese y hubiese preferido no decir nada para no herir sus sentimientos.

"Hey Barry" Cisco le saludo al llegar a su lado "¿Te has enterado de la noticia?"

"¿Qué noticia?"

"Catlin vuelve hoy al trabajo. He hablado con el Dr Wells y me ha dicho que, ayer por la noche, Jake le aseguró que ya estaba bien y podía volver a trabajar"

Barry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa radiante se expandiera por su rostro "¿En serio?"

"Vaya, te veo muy ilusionado con la idea de volver a ver a Caitlin. ¿No estarás pensando en confesarle tus sentimientos?" Dijo Cisco, medio en broma medio en serio.

"Pues claro que no, pero sigue siendo mi amiga y la he echado de menos" Respondió Barry, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Cisco suspiró de forma exagerada "Vaya, pues que pena, yo tenia la esperanza de que el SnowBarry llegase a hacerse realidad"

"¿El SnowBarry?" Preguntó Barry, claramente confundido.

"Si, os he puesto a ti y a Caitlin un mote de pareja. Snow por Caitlin Snow y Barry por Barry, evidentemente" Explicó Cisco alegremente.

Barry no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza divertido "¿Como es posible que tengas novia y te sobre tiempo para pensar en estas cosas?"

* * *

Jake aparcó su coche en el aparcamiento del Laboratorio y cogió la muñeca de Caitlin para impedir que saliese, lo cual era innecesario ya que ella no había hecho el más mínimo movimiento. No se había pronunciado ni una sola palabra durante el viaje. En realidad Caitlin ni siquiera sabía que ya iba a volver a trabajar hasta que Jake se lo había dicho esa misma mañana. Los últimos días habían sido un infierno para ella. A pesar de que ahora Jake ya le permitía comer y beber seguía golpeándola de vez en cuando, sobretodo si ella decía algo indebido o intentaba salir del piso sin su permiso. Sin embargo no pensaba denunciar el abuso, una semana atrás lo habría hecho sin dudarlo pero ahora tenia demasiado miedo de lo que Jake pudiese hacerle. Se sentía como una hipócrita; Toda su vida había defendido que las mujeres que sufrían maltratos tenían que denunciar a sus parejas en lugar de ceder al miedo y ahora ella estaba haciendo justamente eso. Puede que Jake tuviese razon, tal vez ella era demasiado débil.

"Voy a ir a ver a Wells para ponernos al día con nuestro trabajo" Dijo Jake, luego la agarró con dureza de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos "Mientras tanto tú, vas a ir al laboratorio y te vas a estar calladita. ¿Me has entendido? Y si alguien te pregunta que te ha pasado en la cara, les dices lo que hemos acordado, o lo lamentaras"

Caitlin asintió en silencio y Jake la soltó. Esa mañana se había puesto más maquillaje de lo habitual para intentar disimular los moratones que tenia en la cara pero aun y así aun se le veía un ojo algo inflamado, el labio partido y ese corte que se hizo en la frente al golpearse con la mesa, de modo que Jake había inventado una excusa para justificar todo eso en caso de que alguien le preguntase. Y seguramente le preguntarían ya que no todos los días se presentaba alguien en el trabajo con la cara como un mapa.

Aun era temprano y no encontraron a nadie en la entrada, aparte del guardia de seguridad que miró a Caitlin fijamente durante un segundo pero no hizo ningún comentario, ni tampoco en el pasillo hacia su laboratorio. Una vez allí Jake le dedicó una ultima mirada de advertencia y se fue a hablar con Wells, dejando a Caitlin sola.

Cailin finalmente logró respirar con tranquilidad ahora que no había nadie con ella y empezó algo de trabajo que tenia atrasado. Pocos minutos después alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta y Caitlin se giró hacia allí para ver a Barry al otro lado de la puerta sonriendo ampliamente. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró al instante al ver a Caitlin. Sin esperar a que le diese permiso para entrar, cruzó el laboratorio hasta ponerse delante suyo y le agarró las mejillas con mucho cuidado para observar mejor sus heridas.

"Dios mio, Cait. ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Como te has hecho esto?"

Caitlin sintió ganas de llorar. Barry la estaba tratando con tanta delicadeza, con tanta ternura. Todo lo contrario de la brutalidad a la que Jake la había sometido los últimos días. Deseaba poder contárselo todo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo de modo que le dijo lo que Jake le había ordenado "No te preocupes Barry, no es tan malo como parece. Ya sabes que he estado enferma los últimos días. Hace tres días me levante de la cama pero aun me encontraba muy mareada de modo que me desmaye y me golpeé con el cabecero, por suerte Jake estaba en casa. Fue bastante estúpido en realidad"

"No fue nada estúpido. Podrías haberte hecho mucho daño" Le recriminó Barry suavemente, todavía ahuecandole la mejilla con la mano. De repente la mirada de Barry estaba llena de cariño, afecto y... Algo más que ella no supo identificar "Te he echado mucho de menos"

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Caitlin empezara a latir a mil por hora "Yo a ti también"

 _Por dios contrólate o acabaras haciendo alguna estupidez_ Se recriminó Barry a si mismo. Lentamente apartó sus manos de las mejillas de Caitlin y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para poner algo de espacio entre ellos "He intentado hablar contigo, para saber como estabas, pero cada vez que llamaba Jake me decía que estabas durmiendo"

En cuanto Barry mencionó el nombre de Jake, Caitlin volvió a la realidad "Si, he pasado mucho tiempo en la cama últimamente" Eso era cierto, aunque no de la forma en la que Barry se imaginaba. Había tenido que estar casi todo el tiempo en la cama debido a lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo por la paliza que Jake le había dado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante casi un minuto, evitando mirar a los ojos del otro, hasta que Barry tosió con incomodidad "Bueno debería irme. Tengo trabajo que hacer y..." Dejó la frase en el aire sin saber que más decir.

"Si, yo también tengo trabajo, así que... Ya nos veremos después" Dijo Caitlin sin levantar la mirada.

Barry no sabia muy bien como despedirse. ¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un apretón de manos? Cualquiera de esas cosas podría acabar malinterpretandose si se pasaba más tiempo del debido en ello. Finalmente, prefiriendo evitar el contacto físico, se limitó a darle un gesto con la cabeza antes de irse.

Cuando Barry se fue, Caitlin se permitió soltar el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Realmente no quería que Barry se fuese, lo que en realidad deseaba era que se quedase con ella, la abrazase y la hiciera sentirse a salvo, pero no quería ni pensar en lo que le haría Jake si entraba y los veía a los dos solos. Probablemente se volvería loco e intentaría matarlos a los dos allí mismo, o tal vez esperaría a volver a casa y entonces la golpearía sin piedad hasta dejarla medio muerta.

Ese pensamiento hizo que empezase a temblar violentamente y, al fin, dejara escapar algunas de las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo todo el día.

* * *

El tiempo pasó mucho más rápido de lo que Caitlin hubiese querido y pronto se hizo de noche. Sabía que Jake pronto vendría a buscarla para llevarla a casa pero ella no quería irse, no quería volver a estar a solas con él. Afortunadamente no lo había vuelto a ver desde esa mañana ya que, por lo visto el Dr Wells lo había puesto en otro proyecto y, durante las próximas semanas, ya no trabajarían juntos.

Durante el día varios compañeros le habían preguntado que le había pasado en la cara, incluidos Ronnie y Cisco los cuales estaban muy preocupados, y a todos les había dado la misma explicación que a Barry. Parecía que todos se lo habían creído pero no podía estar segura.

De repente unos brazos la agarraron desde atrás y la abrazaron con más fuerza de la necesaria "¿Me has echado de menos cariño?"

Caitlin se tensó al reconocer la voz de Jake pero se obligó a calmarse. Era imposible que se atreviera a hacerle nada con tanta gente cerca ¿verdad? "Jake aun tengo trabajo por terminar"

"Ya lo se, solo he venido a ver como estabas. Casi no nos hemos visto en todo el día" Su voz tenia el mismo tono dulce y preocupado que había usado durante los primeros meses de su relación pero ahora sabía que era todo una mentira.

"Estoy bien" Respondió secamente.

"¿Alguien te ha preguntado acerca de...?" Hizo un gesto alrededor de su cara.

"Unos cuantos compañeros pero nadie ha insistido demasiado"

"Bien, no quiero que se metan donde no les llaman"

"Claro, aunque igual empiezan a sospechar si sigo apareciendo con más moratones cada día" Dijo Caitlin amargamente.

Se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error cuando los ojos de Jake se oscurecieron y la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca "No tendría que pasar si tú supieras como comportarte pero por lo visto aun no lo has aprendido. De lo contrario no me responderías como acabas de hacerlo"

"Jake, lo siento, yo no quería..."

"Callate" Le susurró con una voz peligrosa. Por un instante Caitlin se preguntó porque no la había golpeado todavía pero entonces recordó que había cámaras en el laboratorio "Nos volvemos a casa ahora mismo. Ya terminaras el trabajo mañana"

Caitlin asintió. Sabía lo que le esperaba una vez llegaran a casa pero tenia miedo de que Jake la matase si se negaba

Cogió su abrigo y se dirigieron a la salida. Jake la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo pero de tal manera que, si alguien les mirase, simplemente parecía que iban cogidos de la mano.

Antes de poder salir del edificio se encontraron con Barry "Hola Cait, Jake. ¿Ya os vais?"

"Si, hemos decidido salir un poco antes porque Caitlin aun no termina de estar del todo bien" Explicó Jake sin darle tiempo a Caitlin a decir nada.

"Ah, claro. Por cierto, Caitlin, está mañana no te lo he dicho pero este año voy a celebrar el año nuevo con Joe, Iris y Eddie en su casa, Cisco y Ronnie ya me han dicho que vienen y traen a sus novias ¿os gustaría venir a vosotros dos?"

"Es muy amable de tu parte pero los dos hemos decidido que nos gustaría pasarlo solos" Dijo Jake, adelantándose una vez más a Caitlin.

"Ehhh... De acuerdo, como queráis" Barry estaba confundido de que Jake hablase todo el rato mientras Caitlin se quedaba callada pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

Jake se despidió de Barry y guió a Caitlin hasta su coche. Una vez dentro encendió el motor y salió del laboratorio pero, menos de dos minutos después, aparcó en un callejón.

Caitlin lo miró confundida "¿Jake? ¿Por que has...?" La bofetada fue tan rápida que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Caitlin se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde acababa de golpearla y miró a Jake con miedo.

"¿Has estado con Allen está mañana?" Caitlin tenia tanto miedo que no era capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra "¡RESPONDE!"

"S-si pero no ha pasado n-nada. Solo quería saber como estaba" Tartamudeó Caitlin, empezando a llorar.

Jake le agarró el pelo con fuerza, haciéndola gritar de dolor "Más te vale que no me mientas" Después la soltó y volvió a conducir como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Caitlin siguió llorando en silencio en su asiento sin atreverse a mirar a Jake. Sabía que esto solo había sido un adelanto y que, cuando llegasen a casa, empezaría el verdadero castigo.

Cerró los ojos deseando, no por primera vez, que todo esto solo fuese una pesadilla.

Deseaba poder despertarse.


	7. Chapter 6

**1- NO me gusta hacer sufrir a Caitlin, todo cuanto pasa en esta historia lo pongo porque creo que encaja mejor con el argumento.**

 **2- Este capitulo tendrá escenas de violación (técnicamente esto es un spoiler pero quería advertiros antes de que siguieseis leyendo) estoy convencido de que todos lo vais a odiar pero os prometo que Barry se va a dar cuenta muy pronto de lo que pasa.**

Había pasado casi un mes. Casi un mes desde que Jake había empezado a maltratarla y Caitlin ya no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a ser capaz de soportarlo. Casí ya no dormía por las noches y había perdido más de cinco Kg desde que toda esta pesadilla empezó. En el trabajo la gente empezaba a sospechar que le pasaba algo porque siempre aparecía con ojeras, muy pálida, y a nadie le pasaba por alto que se estaba empezando a quedar en los huesos, incluso el Dr Wells la había llamado un par de días a su despacho para preguntarle si tenia algún problema pero ella se había limitado a decir que había estado trabajando demasiado e intentaría bajar un poco el ritmo. A pesar de todo, nadie sospechaba cual era el verdadero motivo de su actual estado, primero porque Jake siempre se comportaba de forma muy educada y elegante con todo el mundo, lo cual hacia imposible sospechar que fuera un novio abusivo, y segundo porque parecía que ya había aprendido de sus errores y, ahora, solo la golpeaba en el cuerpo para que así sus moratones quedaran tapados por la ropa y, las pocas veces que la golpeaba en la cara, siempre se lo podía tapar con maquillaje.

Lo único bueno era que Jake no la había violado, es más parecía que la idea de tener relaciones con ella le repugnaba, y eso la aliviaba profundamente porque sentía que, si eso algún día llegaba a pasar, iba a romperse para siempre.

Una noche Caitlin había terminado algo más pronto de lo habitual mientras que Jake aun tenia mucho trabajo que hacer y seguramente no terminaría hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada de modo que se disponía a coger un taxi hasta su casa y ponerse a dormir, esperando que Jake la dejase en paz cuando llegase él, pero una mano la agarró por el hombro, provocando que se girara asustada, soltando un pequeño grito.

"Hey, tranquila, soy yo" Barry le frotó el hombro para calmarla "Siento haberte asustado"

"No, ha sido culpa mía, he reaccionado de forma exagerada" Dijo Caitlin, intentando calmar sus nervios "De todas formas ¿que quieres?"

Barry apartó la mirada con timidez "Nada, solo hablar contigo, últimamente casi no nos vemos"

"Lo se, lo siento, pero he estado ocupada" Mintió Caitlin. No podía decirle a Barry que lo había estado evitando a posta porque, cada vez que Jake los veía a los dos juntos, se ponía furioso y la golpeaba todavía con más fuerza.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos juntos a tomar algo. ¿Te apetece ir ahora?" Preguntó Barry. Sabía que, con sus sentimientos por Caitlin, quedar los dos solos era una mala idea pero no podía evitarlo.

Caitlin abrió la boca, dispuesta a declinar la oferta, pero se lo pensó mejor. Jake aun tardaría varias horas en salir del laboratorio, siempre y cuando estuviera en casa antes que él parecería que había estado allí todo el rato. Y lo cierto era que echaba mucho de menos pasar tiempo con Barry "Supongo que tengo un rato libre. Eso si, quiero estar en casa antes de la una de la madrugada. ¿Me ha entendido Mr Allen?"

Barry sonrió "Perfectamente Dra Snow"

Barry la llevó a un bar al que acostumbraban a ir con Ronnie y Cisco antes de que Jake llegara. Volver a estar allí, con Barry, hacia que Caitlin se sintiese bien, como si todo volviera a la normalidad. Como si su vida no se hubiese convertido en un infierno de dolor y miedo.

"Aquí tienes, un margarita para ti y una cerveza sin alcohol para mí" Dijo Barry trayendo sus bebidas.

"¿Está intentando emborracharme, señor Allen?" Bromeó Caitlin.

"En absoluto. Pero tendré que llevarte a casa luego de modo que prefiero limitar mi consumo de alcohol lo máximo posible"

"No es necesario que me lleves, puedo coger un taxi y..." Se vio interrumpida cuando Barry presionó suavemente un dedo contra sus labios.

"¿Y que clase de amigo seria yo si te dejara irte sola por la noche sin asegurarme de que llegas a casa sana y salva?" Caitlin se sonrojó. Había algo en la forma en que Barry la miraba y le hablaba que le hacía temblar todo el cuerpo. Durante un instante le pareció que la estaba mirando con amor pero rechazó de inmediato esa idea. Era imposible que Barry estuviera enamorado de ella, Jake tenia razón, ningún hombre podría estar jamás interesado en ella.

Barry fruncio el ceño "¿Que sucede?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Pareces triste. ¿He dicho algo malo?"

"No, no has dicho nada, es solo que..." Caitlin no supo como terminar la frase.

Barry la cogio de la mano y le dio una de esas sonrisas que hacian que su corazon se volviese loco "Puedes decirmelo, Cait, no tienes de que preocuparte"

"Bueno... A veces... Me preocupa que ningún hombre pueda quererme" Confesó Caitlin tímidamente.

Barry no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír. ¿Acaso Caitlin no era consciente de la maravillosa mujer que era? Estuvo muy tentado de decírselo con esas mismas palabras pero decidió actuar con más cabeza "Eso es absurdo. Sin ir más lejos tienes novio"

 _Si, tengo un novio que se dedica a golpearme y me trata como si fuera basura_ Pensó Caitlin "Pero antes de él me pase años sin salir con ningún hombre. ¿Que hay de malo en mí? ¿De verdad soy tan horrible?"

"Vale, basta, te voy a detener aquí mismo. Tú no eres horrible, eres la mujer más dulce, inteligente y hermosa que jamás he conocido y ni se te ocurra pensar, ni por un segundo, que ningún hombre podría amarte porque eso no es cierto. Yo te amo" El corazón de Cailin empezó a latir desmesuradamente al oír eso y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo furioso. Barry se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir e intentó arreglarlo "Y Cisco. Y Ronnie. Todos te amamos"

Caitlin se tragó la inmensa decepción que sentía. Pues claro que Barry solo la amaba como una amiga, que estúpida que había sido por pensar lo contrario "Muchas gracias, Barry"

"Hey, vamos, ya basta de estar tristes. Hemos venido a divertirnos ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Barry en un intentó de cambiar de tema.

"Es cierto" Caitlin levantó su copa para hacer un brindis "Por los amigos"

Barry dudó un instante antes de brindar "Si, por los amigos" Ambos bebieron un sorbo y volvieron a bajar los vasos. Barry eligió ese momento para ponerse serio "Lo cierto es que no te he pedido que vinieras aquí solo para pasar un buen rato"

"¿A no?"

"No. Me preocupas, Cait, y no solo a mí. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que siempre pareces cansado y has perdido mucho peso"

"Barry no hay..." Empezó Caitlin pero Barry la interrumpió.

"No es necesario que me des ninguna explicación. Si dices que es porque has estado trabajando demasiado y vas a solucionarlo, te creo. Pero quiero que me prometas que si pasase algo malo me lo dirías. Sabes que yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti"

Caitlin estuvo muy tentada de contarle a Barry todo lo que estaba pasando pero, finalmente, el miedo que le tenia a Jake fue más fuerte y se lo calló "Te aseguro que no pasa nada"

"Pero si pasase algo me lo dirías ¿verdad?" Insistió Barry.

Tragándose las lagrimas que estaba apunto de derramar, Caitlin puso una sonrisa falsa "Por supuesto"

Despues de eso ambos decidieron dejar de preocuparse y simplemente divertirse. Caitlin tenia que admitir que estaba pasando un buen rato pero se estaba haciendo tarde y, si no se iba pronto, Jake iba a volver a casa antes que ella de modo que le pidió a Barry que la llevase.

Barry parecía decepcionado de que la noche terminase tan pronto pero no protestó, pagó la cuenta y la llevó hasta su casa.

Sin embargo, cuando Barry detuvo el coche, Caitlin no quería bajarse.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Barry confundido.

Caitlin negó con la cabeza "No, solo estaba pensando"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta?"

"No, no hace falta. Muchas gracias por esta noche, me lo he pasado muy bien" Caitlin se bajó del coche antes de que Barry pudiera decir nada más. Entró en el edificio y se fue directa a los ascensores. Hasta que la puerta no se cerró y estuvo segura de que nadie podía verla no dejó escapar el sollozó que estaba conteniendo. Tener que fingir delante de Barry que todo iba bien cuando en realidad su vida se estaba desmoronando había sido muy duro. Durante los últimos años Barry había sido su mejor amigo, la persona a la que siempre acudía cuando necesitaba ayuda, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era mucho más que eso.

Acababa de descubrir que estaba enamorada de Barry Allen.

Eso en principio era algo bueno pero, por desgracia, resultaba obvio que Barry solo la veía como una amiga y nada más y, por si eso fuera poco, Jake casi seguro que la mataría si se enterase.

Llegó frente a su puerta y empezó a buscar las llaves en su bolso. A penas pasaban treinta minutos de media noche de modo que supuso que Jake aun tardaría un poco en llegar. Con suerte, si se iba a la cama de inmediato, ya estaría dormida cuando llegase y la dejaría en paz hasta el día siguiente.

No tuvo esa suerte. En cuanto cerró la puerta y encendió las luces una mano le cruzó la cara de una bofetada, enviándola con fuerza contra el suelo. Caitlin se agarró la mejilla y levantó la vista para ver a Jake de pie delante de ella con el rostro distorsionado por la furia "¿Jake?"

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más Jake le pateó el abdomen con fuerza. Caitlin solo pudo retorcerte de dolor, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

"Eres una zorra ingrata" Jake se arrodilló frente a ella y la agarró con fuerza del pelo "Imagínate como me he sentido cuando me han dicho que te habían visto a ti y a Allen salir juntos del laboratorio cuando se suponía que debías venir aquí directamente. Evidentemente no me lo he creído y he venido aquí para comprobarlo"

"Me haces daño. Por favor suéltame" Suplicó Caitlin, empezando a llorar.

Jake se río cruelmente "¿Crees que sabes lo que es el dolor? Tú no sabes nada. Es evidente que aun no has aprendido a respetarme pero voy a solucionar esto ahora mismo" Jake la empujó con tarta fuerza que casi volvió a chocar contra la mesa. Al intentar levantarse vio que había una botella de Whisky vacía. Sintió mucho pánico. ¿Jake se había bebido toda la botella mientras la esperaba? Teniendo en cuenta las cosas que le hacia estando sobrio no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría ahora que iba tan borracho.

Decidió que no quería descubrirlo "¡AYUDA!¡QUE ALGUIEN ME..."

"CÁLLATE" Jake la golpeó en la cabeza provocando que cayese de nuevo al suelo medio mareada. Inmediatamente la agarró y volvió a ponerla de pie "Está claro que aun no has entendido que eres mía y nadie más puede tocarte de modo que vamos a arreglar eso" La empujó con pocos miramientos contra el sofá y empezó a quitarle los pantalones. Caitlin aun estaba aturdida por el golpe que le había dado antes, pero entendió enseguida lo que pretendía de modo que lucho para impedírselo "Estate quieta de una vez" Al ver que no paraba de moverse Jake se sacó el cinturón y lo usó para atar las muñecas de Caitlin a su espalda"

"Jake, por favor, no lo hagas, por favor, te prometo que jamás volveré a estar cerca de Barry..." Jake cogió un trapo que había por allí tirado y lo introdujo con fuerza en la boca de Caitlin, amordazándola.

"Shhhh. Tranquila cariño, no te alteres, te prometo que te va gustar mucho" Susurró con una voz asquerosamente dulce antes de proceder a terminar de quitarle los pantalones a Caitlin y rasgarle la blusa que llevaba, dejándola solo en bragas y sostén.

 _Oh dios esto no está pasando_ Pensó Caitlin llorando sin control. Intentó luchar para impedírselo pero con las manos atadas y la boca amordazada no podía ni moverse ni pedir ayuda. Ella lloró con más fuerza y gritó cuando Jake la penetró. Cerró los ojos, soportando el dolor que sentía cada vez que él se empujaba a si mismo dentro de ella.

Finalmente logró escupir su mordaza "¡Jake! Por favor detente" Él se rió de ella y siguió empujando. Caitlin gritó histericamente, rezando para que alguien al salvase de esta pesadilla.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad cuando Jake finalmente se apartó de ella y le desató las muñecas. Rápidamente se llevó los brazos delante en un intentó de cubrirse a si misma. Se sentia tan sucia y violada, no podia creerse que lo que acababa de pasar fuese real. De repente deseó haber dejado que Barry la acompañase hasta la puerta. Tal vez él podría haberlo evitado.

Jake le frotó el brazo con la mano y la atrajo hacia él "Estás temblando. Ven, voy a abrazarte. ¿Estás mejor? Ya te he dicho que te gustaría" Al oír eso empezó a llorar con más fuerza "No llores, cariño. Lo he hecho porque te amo. ¿Tú me amas, Cait?"

Quería gritar que no pero se lo pensó mejor. Emocionalmente estaba rota, era imposible que pudiese resistir una paliza en ese estado, de modo que asintió.

"Dilo" Exigió Jake.

"Te amo" Susurró entre lagrimas.


	8. Chapter 7

**Estoy sufriendo un pequeño bloqueo de escritor con esta historia de modo que puede que esta sea la ultima vez que actualice en un tiempo.**

 **Lina- Se que a todos os gustaría ver a una Caitlin fuerte que luchara contra Jake pero, tras lo que pasó en el ultimo capitulo, ella está emocionalmente rota y no resultaría creíble que de repente empezase a plantarle cara.**

Caitlin se despertó con todo el cuerpo dolorido y atrapada entre los brazos de Jake. Después de violarla Jake la había levantado en brazos y la había llevado a la cama. Ella ni siquiera intentó impedírselo ya que estaba demasiado agotada, física y emocionalmente, como para hacer nada. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, apartó el brazo de Jake de su cintura y salió lentamente de la cama para ir al cuarto de baño.

Una vez allí encendió las luces y se miró en el espejo. Un sollozo tembloroso se escapó de sus labios. La mujer que tenia enfrente no podía ser ella. Tenia todo el cuerpo lleno de moratones, estaba tan delgada que se le veían las costillas y tenia el rostro tan pálido que parecía un fantasma. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo e hizó un ovillo con su cuerpo, empezando a llorar.

¿Como había podido permitir que pasase esto? ¿En que momento había permitido que el miedo la controlase hasta el punto de dejar que abusaran de ella sin hacer nada al respecto? Lo que había pasado la noche anterior era una prueba irrefutable de que no podía seguir así, que tenia que librarse de Jake, pero no sabía que hacer. No tenia ni idea de a quien acudir, no había nadie en toda la ciudad que pudiese protegerla de Jake y, si intentaba huir a otro sitio, la encontraría y se lo haría pagar con creces.

Salió un momento a coger algo de ropa y volvió a encerrarse rápidamente en el baño. Afortunadamente Jake aun estaba durmiendo y, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que había bebido, seguiría así por bastante tiempo y tendría una resaca de mil demonios cuando se despertase.

Decidió que no quería estar allí cuando eso pasase.

Se vistió rápidamente, cogió su bolso y salio del apartamento. Las calles estaban poco transitadas ya que aun era muy temprano y empezó a andar hasta Laboratorios STAR.

El laboratorio quedaba algo lejos para ir a pie pero aun faltaba más de una hora para que empezase su turno de modo que tenia tiempo de sobras para llegar, además no le apetecía coger su coche ni pedir un taxi.

Algunas personas se la quedaban mirando cuando se cruzaban por la calle y se dio cuenta de que, había salido con tanta prisa que se había olvidado de ponerse maquillaje y se le debía notar claramente la bofetada que Jake le había dado anoche. Daba igual, ya se lo taparía antes de llegar al laboratorio, mientras nadie de allí lo viese no pasaba nada.

El ir andando le dio tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Aun no podía creerse que Jake le hubiese violado. Se sentía tan sucia. ¿Que podía haber hecho para evitarlo? Tal vez permitir que Barry la acompañase, tal y como él se había ofrecido, o, directamente, no haber salido con él para empezar. De no haber sido por eso había llegado tranquilamente a casa y se habría metido en la cama sin ningún problema...

¿¡Que demonios!? ¿De verdad le estaba echando las culpas a Barry? El no tenia la culpa de nada. La única culpable era ella. Ella era la que seguía con un novio que la maltrataba, sin hacer nada al respecto, porque tenia demasiado miedo de lo que podría hacerle.

Ya casi había llegado a Laboratorios STAR pero se detuvo en un parque que había cerca y se sentó en un banco. Necesitaba un momento antes de llegar. Un momento para soltar algo de la tensión que llevaba dentro o, de lo contrario, no seria capaz de soportar todo el día sin romperse.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas salieran.

* * *

Barry había decidido ir andando esa mañana hasta el laboratorio, no sabía porque, su piso no quedaba demasiado lejos pero aun y así había una buena caminata, pero algo le había impulsado a hacerlo. De todas formas no se podía negar que el paseo le estaba sentando bien y le ayudaba a despejarse.

Como aun faltaba un poco para entrar decidió pasear por un parque que había allí cerca. Se paró en seco al ver a una mujer llorando en uno de los bancos. Tenia la cabeza oculta entre sus manos pero enseguida la reconoció como Caitlin. Barry la miró preocupado. Cuando se había despedido de ella, la noche anterior, parecía estar bien, o al menos todo lo bien que ella estaba últimamente. ¿Que podía haber pasado en tan poco tiempo para afectarla de ese modo?

Empezó a caminar hacia ella para preguntarle que le pasaba cuando levantó la cabeza y se quedó helado. Caitlin tenia un moratón en su mejilla y era muy reciente, probablemente se lo había hecho esa misma mañana o ayer por la noche después de que él la dejara en su casa. ¿Como demonios se lo había hecho?

La respuesta le llegó casi de inmediato y, cuando lo entendió, sus ojos se abrieron con horror. El moratón que adornaba su mejilla en estos momentos, el aspecto tan cansado que tenia en las ultimas semanas, el hecho de que se asustara cada vez que alguien la tocaba... Todo eso tenia una explicación.

"Hijo de puta" Susurró Barry sintiendo como empezaba a hervirle la sangre. Caitlin aun no le había visto de modo que dio la vuelta y volvió por donde había venido. Cada fuera de su ser le decía que fuera inmediatamente a su lado y la ayudase pero algo le decía que, si hacía eso, Caitlin se cerraría en banda y lo negaría todo. Había visto muchos casos de violencia domestica en que la mujer lo negaba todo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde por temor a lo que podía hacerle su pareja y sospechaba que a Caitlin le pasaba lo mismo. Necesitaba un plan y sabía que no podía hacerlo solo de modo que sacó su teléfono y llamó a Cisco.

"¿Barry?" La voz cansada de Cisco sonó cuando ya estaba apunto de saltar el buzón de voz "¿Por que me llamas tan temprano? Sabes que ayer me quedé trabajando hasta tarde y..."

"Ahora eso no importa. Necesito que llames a Ronnie y os reunáis los dos conmigo en la cafetería, de inmediato"

* * *

"¿Crees que Carter está maltratando a Caitlin?" Preguntó Cisco, escéptico después de que Barry les contase a él y a Ronnie sus sospechas.

"No lo creo, estoy convencido de ello"

Ronnie tampoco parecía muy convencido "Creo que te estás precipitando. Hay muchos motivos por los cuales Caitlin podía estar llorando cuando la has visto"

"¿Y que me decís del moratón que tenia en su mejilla? ¿Acaso pensáis que se lo hizo ella sola?" De repente los ojos de Ronnie se abrieron como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo "¿Que ocurre?"

"Bueno... Puede que no sea nada pero ayer Carter me pidió que le cubriera ya que se fue mucho antes de lo que el tocaba" Empezó Ronnie "Y creo que fue porque alguien le dijo que os habían visto a ti y a Caitlin saliendo juntos del laboratorio. Me parece que se fue a su piso para comprobar si era cierto"

"Pero eso no significa que la golpease" Insistió Cisco, negándose a creer que un compañero suyo pudiese hacer algo así.

"En realidad, sospecho que ha estado pasando desde hace tiempo" Dijo Barry ante las miradas atónitas de Ronnie y Cisco "Pensadlo. Caitlin no es ella misma desde hace un tiempo. Está muy pálida, ha perdido peso, y se asusta al mínimo contacto, como si temiera que fuesen a hacerle daño. Y nada de eso pasaba hasta después de la fiesta de Navidad que dio Wells. Ea noche, después de que Caitlin y yo cantásemos, Carter se la llevó fuera, después volvieron a entrar para decir que Caitlin no se encontraba bien y no la volvimos a ver en casi una semana"

"Pero eso fue porque estaba enferma" Dijo Cisco sin estar demasiado seguro.

"¿Ah si? Pues contéstame a esto. ¿Que aspecto tenia Caitlin cuando volvió al trabajo después de eso?"

"Pues..." Cisco dejó de hablar en seco al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir Barry "Dios mio"

"Si lo que dices es cierto significaría que esto ha estado pasando desde hace semanas" Dijo Ronnie horrorizado.

"Y ninguno de nosotros ha sabido darse cuenta"

"Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta" Declaró Cisco poniéndose de pie pero Barry le sujetó de inmediato.

"Eso no nos servirá de nada. ¿Acaso crees que yo no quiero partirle la cara? Créeme si te digo que no hay anda que desee más en todo el mundo, pero eso no ayudara a Caitlin, al contrario, puede que aun lo empeore más"

"¿Entonces que hacemos?" Preguntó Cisco, más calmado.

"Tenemos que conseguir que Caitlin lo admita y ponga una denuncia, de lo contrario no hay nada que podamos hacer"

"¿Por que crees que no ha dicho nada todavía" Preguntó Ronnie.

"Debe de estar muerta de miedo. Seguramente Jake la ha amenazado con matarla si hablaba, o algo parecido"

"Entonces si vamos los tres juntos a hablar con ella solo lograremos asustarla aun más" Dijo Cisco "Es mejor que lo haga solo uno"

Ronnie asintió "Deberías ser tú, Barry, a ti te escuchara mucho más que a Cisco o a mí"

"No estoy tan seguro" Respondió Barry, pensando en como, ayer mismo, le había preguntado a Caitlin si algo iba mal y ella lo había negado.

* * *

Caitlin estaba revisando unas muestras con el microscopio cuando Barry se acercó a hablar con ella. Para gran disgusto comprobó que se había tapado el moratón con maquillaje y prácticamente no se le veía. ¿Tanto miedo tenia de lo que pudiese hacerle Jake? Barry se odiaba a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Desde el principio ese tipo le había dado mala espina pero al final había decidido que era debido a los celos y lo había dejado estar. Ojala no lo hubiese hecho, ojala hubiese seguido insistiendo.

" Caitlin" La llamó suavemente para no asustarla.

Caitlin levantó la vista del microscopio, ligeramente asustada, pero se relajó al ver que era Barry "Oh, Barry. ¿Que tal?"

"Quería hablar contigo un momento, si te parece bien" Empezó Barry, sin estar muy seguro de como abordar el tema.

"Claro, dime"

Barry no quería que nadie les oyese hablar de modo que agarró suavemente una de las manos de Caitlin y la guío hasta una sala vacía. Caitlin se sorprendió por eso pero no protestó y se dejó llevar, una vez allí, Barry cerró la puerta y se encaró con ella.

"Estás empezando a preocuparme, Barry. ¿Que sucede?"

Barry respiró hondo "Caitlin, se lo que Jake te ha estado haciendo"

El rostro de Caitlin se contrajo en una mueca de terror puro y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás "¿Que?"

Sin embargo Barry no permitió que se alejara de ´el y la agarró por los hombros "Se que te ha estado pegando"

"¡No, no es cierto" Protestó Caitlin, intentando liberarse de su agarre. Esto no podía estar pasando, si Jake se enteraba la mataría.

"Barry ignoró sus protestas y la atrajo hacia él con un abrazo "Cait se que tienes miedo y siento muchísimo no haberlo visto hasta ahora, no quiero ni imaginar todo lo que habrás pasado, pero no tienes que pasar por esto sola. Estoy aquí y te juro que no permitiré que te vuelva a hacer daño, por favor déjame ayudarte"

Caitlin dejó de luchar y levantó la vista. Barry estaba realmente preocupado por ella. Entonces lo vio claro, pues claro que Barry la protegería y no permitiría que Jake le hiciese nada ¿como era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta ahora?

"Lo siento" Susurró con voz entrecortada mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas "Siento no haber confiado en ti"

Barry la abrazó con más fuerza y empezó a acariciarle el pelo "Shhh. Ya está, no volverá a acercarse a ti. Ahora estás a salvo"

Caitlin empezó a llorar más fuerte "Barry, él... Él también me ha violado" Barry no dijo nada durante un rato y Caitlin pudo ver que estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no ir a matar a Jake.

"¿Cuando?" Preguntó finalmente con la voz tensa por la ira.

"Ayer por la noche. Alguien le dijo que tú y yo habíamos salido juntos y, cuando volví al piso, él me estaba esperando. Me tiró al sofá, me ató y..." Caitlin siguió llorando tan fuerte que al final no pudo terminar de hablar.

"Dios, Cait, lo siento tanto, debería haberte acompañado, debería haber estado allí contigo" Dijo Barry al darse cuetna de que él podría haberlo evitado.

"No es culpa tuyaBary, yo te dije que te fueras, al culpa es solo mía y..."

"No vuelvas a decirlo" Barry la cogió suavemente de la cabeza "Caitlin, nada de esto es culpa tuya. ¿Me oyes? La culpa es solo de él"

Caitlin solo pudo asentir "Por favor sácame de aquí. Quiero irme a casa"

 **Tengo una idea para una nueva historia SnowBarry y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. Se trata de un UA en el que Barry es Green Arrow y Oliver es Flash. También tendría momentos Olicity  
**


	9. Chapter 8

Barry acompañó a Caitlin al baño para que pudiera limpiarse. Mientras la esperaba fuera, llegaron Cisco y Ronnie.

"¿Y bien, como ha ido?"

"Lo ha admitido todo. Chicos, la situación es mucho pero de lo que nos pensábamos" Barry procedió a contarles, en pocas palabras, lo que Caitlin acababa de decirle. Los rostros de Cisco y Ronnie pasaron del horror a la ira pura, a medida que Barry iba hablando.

"No puedo creer que ese bastardo se haya atrevido a violarla" Susurró Ronnie "Cuando le vea pienso matarlo"

"Eso no ayudara" Intentó calmarlos Barry, aunque él sentía exactamente lo mismo "Escuchad, por el momento voy a llevarme a Caitlin a mi apartamento para que descanse un poco, bajo ningún concepto pienso permitir que ahora esté solo y mucho menos con Jake, después llamare a Joe e iremos a la policía para que ponga una denuncia"

"¿No seria mejor que pusierais la denuncia ahora mismo?" Preguntó Cisco.

Barry negó con la cabeza "Tú no la has visto, Cisco, está totalmente aterrada, necesita algo de tiempo para procesar todo lo que ha ocurrido"

"¿Y que quieres que hagamos nosotros?"

"Hablad con Wells, contadle todo lo que ha pasado, pero aseguraros de que nadie más os oiga. Lo ultimo que necesita Caitlin ahora mismo es convertirse en el centro de todas las miradas"

Cisco y Ronnie asintieron y, justo en ese momento, Caitlin salió del baño "Cisco, Ronnie ¿que estáis haciendo aquí?"

"Lo saben, Cait" Le explicó Barry "Lo siento, no debería haber dicho nada sin tu permiso"

"No, está bien, no pasa nada, debería habéroslo dicho hace mucho tiempo. Siento mucho no haber confiado en vosotros"

"No te preocupes por eso, ahora, lo importante es que ya estás a salvo" Le prometió Ronnie. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Caitlin los abrazó a ambos.

"Vamos, Cait, te llevaré a mi casa y luego hablaremos con Joe para que nos ayude a poner la denuncia" Dijo Barry cuando Caitlin soltó a Cisco y Ronnie "Vosotros dos escuchad, se que os sera muy difícil pero, si Jake, aparece por aquí quiero que finjáis que no sabéis nada. No quiero que sospeche y tenga la oportunidad de huir antes de que la policía lo arreste"

"Entendido"

"No te preocupes"

* * *

Barry abrió la puerta de su apartamento y acompañó a Caitlin hasta el sofá. El viaje en coche había sido bastante duro, Caitlin se había puesto a llorar poco después de salir del laboratorio y Barry se había visto obligado a detener el coche y consolarla hasta que estuviese un poco mejor. Le dolía tanto verla así. Caitlin era una de las mujeres más fuertes que conocía pero ahora parecía estar totalmente rota. Se juró a si mismo que haria todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para que volviese a ser la misma de antes.

"Estás temblando Caitlin. ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?" Ella se limitó a asentir. Barry fue hasta la cocina y volvió con un vaso lleno de agua para Caitlin, ella intentó cogerlo pero las manos de temblaban de forma incontrolable con lo cual es vaso se le resbaló e impactó contra el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos y derramando el liquido por toda la moqueta, Barry se disponia a ir a buscar una escoba para limpiar el estropicio cuando, para su sorpresa y conmoción, Caitlin se puso de rodillas.

"¡Ha sido un accidente! Por favor no me castigues" Le suplicó, con voz rota, empezando a llorar.

"¿Que?" Barry se arrodilló de inmediato enfrente de ella.

"Por favor no me hagas daño, por favor no me hagas daño" Caitlin parecía haber entrado en trance y repetía esas seis palabras sin parar.

"Caitlin no pienso hacerte daño" Le aseguró Barry, ahuecándole las mejilla con una mano "Cait, mírame, soy yo, Barry, no soy él, no soy Jake"

"¿Barry?" Caitlin se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un sollozo "Dios, lo siento, no se que me ha pasado, yo..."

"Shh" Barry la atrajo hacia él con un abrazo "Shhh, shhh, ya está, ya pasó. Estoy aquí y no permitiré que nunca más nadie te haga daño"

Barry dejó que Caitlin se desahogara llorando contra su pecho. No podía creerse que estuviera tan aterrada que pensase que él iba a hacerle daño solo por romper un vaso. ¡A que clase de crueldad la había sometido Jake durante las ultimas semanas? Una vez más tuvo el deseo de ir a buscar a ese desgraciado y matarlo con sus propias manos pero se contuvo. Lo que tenia que hacer era quedarse al lado de Caitlin y ayudarla con todo lo que pudiese.

Cuando pareció que ya estaba un poco más calmada la ayudó a levantarse "¿Por que no vas a acostarte un rato? Creo que te sentirás mejor después de dormir un poco"

Caitlin asintió "¿Te quedaras conmigo hasta que me duerma?"

"Por supuesto, no pienso apartarme de tu lado" Le prometió Barry. La llevó de la mano hasta su habitación y la metió en la cama, después se sentó a su lado y le acaricio de espalda de forma reconfortante. La respiración de Caitlin se fue volviendo más pausada y tranquila hasta que se quedó dormida. Barry iba a levantarse y salir de la habitación para dejarla dormir tranquila pero se detuvo. Con cuidado de no despertarla, apartó la manta que la cubría y le levantó la camiseta. Se quedó completamente horrorizado al contemplar todos los moratones y hematomas que adornaban su cuerpo. Rápidamente volvió a taparla y salio.

¿Como podía alguien hacerle daño a una persona tan hermosa y amable como Caitlin? Se odiaba tanto a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasando.

Su teléfono sonó. Era Cisco "Hola Cisco. ¿Habéis logrado hablar con Wells?"

"No, por lo visto tiene una reunión con unos inversores y no nos dejan entrar. ¿Como está Caitlin?"

"Ahora está durmiendo, la dejaré así un par de horas antes de ir a la policía"

"De acuerdo, Carter aun no ha llegado y es extraño porque su turno debería haber empezado hace más de una hora"

"Caitlin me dijo que anoche bebió mucho, igual aun sigue con resaca" Explicó Barry con amargura.

"Pues por su bien espero que no pase por aquí porque no estoy seguro de poder contenerme si lo veo"

"Cisco recuerda lo que os he dicho está mañana" Le recordó Barry.

"Lo se, pero quiero partirle la cara por lo que le ha hecho a Caitlin" Cisco suspiró con frustración "En fin, estaré por aquí una hora más y, si aun no hemos logrado hablar con Wells, vendré a tu apartamento y os acompañare a ti y a Caitlin a la comisaria. Ronnie se quedara para hablar con Wells cuando esté libre"

"De acuerdo, te veré más tarde, y llámame si Jake aparece por el laboratorio"

* * *

Cisco colgó el teléfono y se fue a reunirse con Ronnie, que estaba esperando a que Wells acabara su reunión, y no se dio cuenta de que había alguien escondido tras una columna, muy cerca de él, y había escuchado toda la conversación.

 _Esa maldita zorra se lo ha contado todo y ahora se esconde en casa de Allen_ Pensó Jake con furia _Pues me voy a asegurar de que se arrepienta de haber abierto esa maldita bocaza_

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

 **Lo se, es muy corto pero este era el mejor punto en el que cortar para dejar más emoción para el próximo capitulo.**

 **6 comentarios para actualización**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow 14 comentarios en el ultimo capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos. Tengo la sensación de que todos vais a amar y odiar este capitulo. Para ser más concretos amareis la primera mitad y odiareis la segunda mitad.**

Caitlin empezó a revolverse inquieta en su sueño y Barry fue a ver como estaba. Parecia tener una pesadilla, no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama y susurrar palabras que Barry no podía entender.

"Cait, Cait, despierta" Barry la sacudió suavemente para despertarla ya que no soportaba verla sufrir. Caitlin soltó un grito y se levantó de golpe, Barry tuvo que cogerla para evitar que se callera de la cama "Hey, tranquila, solo ha sido una pesadilla"

"¿Barry?" Caitlin recordó donde y con quien estaba y empezó a llorar.

"¿Que sucede? ¿Por que lloras?" Preguntó Barry, preocupado, mientras la abrazaba y le frotaba la espalda para calmarla.

"Pensaba que solo había sido un sueño. Que aun seguía atrapada con él" Susurró Cailin entre lágrimas.

"Caitlin, mírame. Te prometo que ese desgraciado no volverá a hacerte daño. ¿Me crees?"

Caitlin asintió lentamente "Si, te creo. Y quiero darte las gracias, de no ser por ti jamás me habría atrevido a confesar lo que Jake me hacia. ¿Como te enteraste?"

"Esta mañana te he visto en el parque. Estabas llorando y tenias un moratón en la mejilla. Entonces fue cuando lo supe" Explicó Barry "En realidad ya sospechaba de que algo iba mal, desde hace unas semanas no eres tú misma, pero... No lo se, supongo que no quería que pensaras que intentaba controlar tu vida o algo parecido. Que estúpido"

"No, tú hiciste lo que haría cualquier amigo. Te preocupaste por mí. Yo, en cambio, te lo oculté todo, a ti y a los demás, y cuando me preguntaste si me pasaba algo te mentí"

"No hagas esto, no te culpes a ti misma, el único culpable de lo que ha pasado es Jake" Dijo Barry, acariciándole la mejilla.

Caitlin cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto de Barry contra su piel. Un pequeño suspiro de placer se escapó de sus labios. Realmente estaba enamorada de Barry, si tan solo él sintiera lo mismo...

Mientras tanto Barry estaba sufriendo un profundo debate interno. Todo su ser le pedía a gritos que separase la distancia que había entre él y Caitlin y la besase pero, después de lo que acababa de pasar, Caitln estaba muy vulnerable, seria casi como aprovecharse de ella y eso era algo que jamás pensaba hacer.

Tosió un par de veces para aclararse la garganta "Joe nos espera en la comisaria dentro de una hora. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer antes de ir?"

Caitlin parpadeó como si acabase de salir de un trance "No, estoy bien, gracias"

Barry asintió y empezó a alejar su mano de la mejilla de Caitlin pero ella se la cogió de inmediato para mantenerla en su sitio. Barry la miró confundido y ella se sonrojó profundamente mientras su corazón empezaba a latir a mil por hora "Quédate así. Me hace sentir a salvo" Explicó con una sonrisa tímida.

"Como quieras" Susurró Barry, notando como se le empezaba a formar un nudo en el estomago.

Caitlin tragó saliva. De repente el toque de Barry ya no le provocaba placer sino dolor. Dolor porque sabía que él jamás la vería como algo más que una amiga. Se levantó de la cama para alejarse de él "Lo siento, necesito beber algo, tengo la garganta seca"

Barry la miró confundido y la siguió hasta la cocina. Caitlin estaba intentando servirse un vaso de agua pero las manos le temblaban mucho y estaba claro que iba a romper el vaso, igual que el anterior, de modo que Barry se colocó detrás suyo y le sujeto las manos "Deja que te ayude"

"No es necesario" Replicó ella, tal vez demasiado rápido.

"Caitlin" Barry le dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos "Cait, mírame. ¿Que sucede? ¿He dicho algo malo?"

"No, no has dicho nada malo, la culpa es mía"

"¿Tuya, por que? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea"

"Lo se, pero no quiero perderte, ni sufrir más de lo que ya he sufrido" Susurró Caitlin, sabiendo que no seria capaz de soportar el rechazo de Barry.

"Nunca vas a perderme y yo jamás haré nada que te haga daño" Prometió Barry "Confía en mí"

"¿Sabes por que motivo me pegó Jake por primera vez?" Barry parpadeó, sorprendido por el cambio de conversación, y negó con la cabeza "Fue porque él pensaba que yo sentía algo por ti. Y me he dado cuenta de que tiene razón. Te amo"

Apenas hubo terminado de hablar, Caitlin empezó a llorar y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Acababa de arruinar su amistad con Barry. ¿Por que no había podido quedarse callada? Todas las palizas que Jake le había dado durante las ultimas semanas no eran nada en comparación al dolor que sentía en el pecho en ese mismo momento. Barry no dijo nada ni se movió durante unos segundos y luego cogió, con mucha suavidad, las manos de Caitlin y empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas.

"Lo siento mucho, Barry, se que tú..."

"Shh" Susurró Barry presionando un dedo contra los labios de Caitlin "No hables. Hay algo que tengo que decirte. La razón por la cual no hice nada, pese a que sabía que algo no iba bien entre tú y Jake, fue porque pensaba que mi percepción se había visto afectada... Debido a lo que siento por ti"

El corazón de Caitlin empezó a latir tan fuerte que pensó que iba a salirse de su pecho "¿Lo que sientes por mí?"

"Yo también te amo, Cait" Confesó Barry. Se sentía tan bien decirlo en voz alta que no pudo evitar sonreír. Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de Caitlin hasta que sus labios estuvieron prácticamente rozándose pero entonces se dio cuenta de que igual podía estar presionando a Caitlin y se alejó un poco "¿Estoy yendo demasiado rápido? Con todo lo que has pasado, lo ultimo que quiero es que..."

"Barry" Le interrumpió Caitlin "Cállate y besame"

Barry sonrió antes de cumplir su orden. En el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de Caitlin sintió como todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en porque demonios no había hecho esto en el mismo instante en que la conoció.

* * *

Cisco y Ronnie aun seguían esperando a que Wells terminara su reunión pero ya estaban empezando a perder la paciencia.

"Tío te juro que como tarden más de diez minutos voy a entrar allí sin que me den permiso. Me da igual que nos retiren los fondos de investigación, Wells tiene que saber lo que Jake le ha hecho a Caitlin" Se quejó Cisco, comprobando una vez más la hora.

"No te precipites, te recuerdo que debemos actuar con total naturalidad por si Jake aparece por aquí" Le recordó Ronnie "Por cierto ¿donde está? Creo que ya debería haber llegado"

"Igual aun está durmiendo la resaca. Debió de quedarse exhausto después de violar a Caitlin anoche" Escupió Cisco con desprecio. Entonces tuvo una idea "Esperame aquí, enseguida vuelvo"

"¿A donde vas?"

"A decirle a los de seguridad que nos avisen cuando ese desgraciado llegue y que, bajo ningún concepto, le permitan salir del edificio"

Cuando Cisco llegó a la entrada principal, los dos guardias que había allí parados le saludaron amablemente "Buenos días Sr Ramon ¿usted también se va?

Cisco fruncido el ceño confundido "¿También? ¿Que significa eso de también?"

"Hace un rato el Dr Carter ha salido, como si tuviera mucha prisa, y es extraño porque acababa de entrar apenas cinco minutos antes"

Cisco palideció visiblemente "¿Cuando ha sucedido esto? ¿Cuanto hace que se ha ido?"

Ambos guardias intercambiaron una mirada confundida "Pues, como ya le he dicho, ha entrado hará poco más de media hora, creo que ha dicho que iba a hablar con el Dr Wells, y, cinco minutos más tarde, ha salido prácticamente corriendo y no hacía cara de estar muy contento. ¿Acaso le han despedido?"

"Dios mio" Ignorando las preguntas de los guardias, Cisco sacó su teléfono y llamó a Barry.

* * *

Barry se pasó la mano por la boca, recordando el dulce sabor de los labios de Caitlin contra los suyos. No podía negadlo, había sido uno de los mejores besos de toda su vida, sin embargo ambos habían decidido que lo mejor seria esperar a que todo el asunto con Jake se solucionara antes de decidir cual era su relación actual. Aunque después de haberse confesado el uno al otro que se amaban y haberse besado, él esperaba que las cosas cambiasen mucho entre ellos.

En esos momentos Caitlin se estaba dando una ducha para despejarse un poco, y después irían juntos a ver a Joe y poner finalmente la denuncia. Si todo iba bien, Jake estaría detenido antes de que acabase el día y se pasaría varios años en la cárcel.

Alguien llamó a la puerta justo en el mismo instante en el que su teléfono empezaba a sonar. Barry sacó su telefono del bolsillo, mientras andaba hasta la puerta, y vio que era Cisco "¿Ocurre algo Cisco?"

"Puede que tengamos un problema. Jake ha salido del laboratorio hace media hora, no estoy seguro pero igual sabe que Caitlin está contigo y viene a por..."

Barry no fue capaz de oír nada más porque, cuando abrió la puerta, alguien la empujó con fuerza desde el otro lado y le golpeó directamente en la frente, haciendo que cayese al suelo mareado y dolorido.

"¿De verdad pensabas que podías apartarla de mí?" Levantó la vista para ver que Jake estaba parado enfrente suyo con una mirada furiosa en su rostro.

"¿Barry? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Barry!" La voz de Cisco seguía sonando por el teléfono pero Jake lo pisṕ, haciéndolo pedazos.

Barry intentó levantarse pero se encontró con un puntapié directo a su mandíbula y luego Jake siguió dándole patadas en las costillas hasta que la voz de Caitlin le detuvo "¿Barry? ¿Va todo bien, que ha sido ese ruido?"

Al no recibir respuesta Caitlin salio de la ducha y se puso un albornoz. Apenas unos segundos atrás había oído unos ruidos fuertes procedentes del salón principal y le preocupaba que Barry se hubiese hecho daño de algún modo. Sin embargo lo primero que vio al llegar allí fue el cuerpo inconsciente de Barry, en el suelo, como si acabara de recibir una paliza.

"Dios mio, Barry" Al verle en ese estado corrió hacia él para ayudarle pero de repente alguien la agarró por detrás y la empujó contra el suelo. Al darse la vuelta vio que era Jake e intentó levantarse para huir pero él se sentó encima suyo y agarró sus muñecas con una mano, sujetandoselas por encima de la cabeza, mientras con la otra se sacaba una navaja del bolsillo y presionaba la hoja contra sus labios al ver que pretendía gritar.

"Ah, ah, ah. Yo que tú pensaría muy bien lo que vas a hacer a continuación porque puedo rajaros la garganta a ti y a tu novio en menos de un segundo si me da la gana"

Aguantándose las lagrimas, Caitlin asintió para indicarle que estaría en silencio y Jake alejó la navaja de su rostro "Jake, por favor, no empeores más las cosas..."

"¡Cállate!" Le espetó él "Te advertí lo que te pasaría si abrías la boca y aun y así has ido corriendo a contárselo a Allen como la puta que eres" De repente Jake se guardó la navaja y metió la mano libre dentro del albornoz, tocándole un pecho "Me alegra que estés así vestido, eso nos ahorrara tiempo"

Caitlin quiso gritar al darse cuenta de que pretendía violarla de nuevo pero sabía que entonces la mataría de modo que se mordió el labio y empezó a moverse para intentar librarse de su agarre. Jake solo se río de ella y empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón pero, ates de poder hacer nada, Barry lo embistió desde atrás.

Al verse liberada Caitlin se levantó y fue corriendo hacia el teléfono para llamar a la policía pero un grito de dolor de Barry la detuvo. Jake había vuelto a sacar su navaja y le había hecho un corto en el brazo a Barry, después le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, le empujó contra el suelo y levantó de nuevo la navaja, dispuesto a clavársela en el pecho.

"¡No!" Caitlin corrió de inmediato a su lago y le agarró el brazo a Jake con ambas manos, haciendo fuerza para que no pudiera bajarlo. Jake la miró con ira y le dio una bofetada con la otra mano, tirándola al suelo, sin embargo Barry aprovecho ese momento para levantarse y coger un jarrón que había encima de la mesa. Cuando Jake se dio la vuelta para volver a enfrentarse a él, se lo estampó con todas sus fuerzas contra la cabeza y cayó al suelo, inconsciente o muerto.

Caitlin contempló la escena deseando de corazón que Jake no estuviese muerto, pero no porque se preocupase por él sino porque Barry podría tener serios problemas de ser así. Barry la miró sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora para hacerle saber que todo había terminado pero entonces un hilo de sangre se escapó de entre sus labios y él tambien cayó al suelo.

"¡BARRY!" Caitlin se arrodilló a su lado y comprobó, con horror, que Jake se las había apañado para acabar clavando la navaja en el pecho de Barry antes de perder el conocimiento. Inmediatamente cogió un par de servilletas y las usó para hacer presión en la herida, mientras las lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

"Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo Barry. Por favor, Barry, por favor"

 **Pues si, así termina el capitulo. Si habéis visto el ultimo episodio de la segunda temporada estoy seguro de que sabréis reconocer el dialogo que he metido. El próximo capitulo ya será el ultimo asi que estad preparados para el gran final.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia y espero que os guste el final.**

 _Beeep Beeep Beeep_

Lo primero que pensó Barry al recuperar la consciencia fue que se había quedado ciego, porque no veía absolutamente nada, pero se dio cuenta de que lo que pasaba era que aun tenia los ojos cerrados. Pensó en intentar abrirlos pero estaba tan cansado que no se veía capaz ni de hacer algo tan simple como eso.

 _¿Por que me duele tanto el pecho?_ Por más que se esforzaba no podía recordar donde estaba ni como había llegado hasta allí. Le pareció oír unas voces hablando, no más bien parecía que alguien estaba hablando con él, supuso que debía de ser importante de modo que hizo un esfuerzo para intentar entender lo que le estaban diciendo.

"...¿me oyes Barry? Si es así abre los ojos. ¿Cisco estás seguro de que se ha movido?"

Cisco... Ese nombre le resultaba terriblemente familiar, al igual que la voz que hablaba, pero no era capaz de ubicar ninguno de los dos.

"Ya te lo he dicho, ha movido la mano" Oyó que decía otra voz, supuso que debía ser Cisco "¿Barry puedes oírme? Escúchame, si me oyes, tienes que hacernos un favor. Pase lo que pase, no te despiertes todavía, espera unas horas más"

"¡Se puede saber que demonios estás diciendo? ¿Has perdido la cabeza o que te pasa?"

"Tío como se despierte justo ahora, que acabamos de mandarla a casa para que descanse, Caitlin nos mata"

Las dos voces siguieron hablando pero Barry ya no las escuchaba. Tenia una extraña sensación, como si se estuviera olvidando de algo muy importante pero no pudiese recordar el que y, por algun motivo, sentía que estaba relacionado con el nombre que Cisco acababa de pronunciar. ¿Como era? ¿Caitlin? Caitlin... ¡Caitlin!

Barry abrió de golpe los ojos e intentó levantarse pero le resultó imposible, primero porque todo el cuerpo le dolía horrores y segundo porque dos pares de manos le sujetaron.

"Woa, Barry no te muevas o vas a conseguir que te salten los puntos. Cisco ve a buscar a un médico"

Barry hizo un esfuerzo por intentar entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba en un hospital pero no podía recordar que había pasado. Miró hacia su pecho y vio que tenia un vendaje.

"¿Estás bien? Cisco ha ido a buscar a un médico, sera mejor que vuelvas a tumbarte" Volvió a mirar enfrente suyo y vio que esa otra voz que tanto le sonaba era la de Ronnie.

"¿Ronnie?"

"Me alegro de verte despierto, amigo mio, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que nos has preocupado a todos"

"¿Que ha pasado, Ronnie, porque estoy...?" Entonces empezó a recordar "¡Caitlin! ¿Como está Caitlin? ¿Le ha pasado algo?"

"Caitlin está bien" Le tranquilizó Ronnie "Bueno, quitando todo el tema del abuso y que se ha pasado días sentada a tu lado llorando y pidiéndote que te despertaras"

"¿Días?"

"Has estado en coma dos semanas" Ronnie le dio algo de tiempo para que procesara esa información antes de seguir hablando "¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?"

"Yo... Llevé a a Caitlin a mi casa y, no se como, Jake lo descubrió, luchamos, cogí un jarrón y se lo estampe en la cabeza pero entonces note mucho dolor en el pecho y ya no recuerdo nada más. Por favor dime que Jake no está muerto" A pesar de que Jake, probablemente, mereciese morir por lo que le había hecho a Caitlin, la idea de haber matado a otro ser humano le revolvía el estomago.

"Tranquilo, ese bastardo sigue vivo. Ahora mismo está en prisión, a la espera de juicio, se le acusa de violencia domestica e intento de asesinato, dudo mucho que volvamos a verle el pelo"

Barry tenia muchas más preguntas que hacer pero en ese momento Cisco volvió a entrar acompañado de un médico y una enfermera y tuvo que dejarlo para más tarde. El medico le explicó que había tenido mucha suerte ya que la ambulancia había llegado poco despues de que recibiera la puñalada, Cisco les había llamado, y gracias a eso, habían sido capaces de llevarle al hospital a tiempo. Por desgracia había habido algunas complicaciones durante la operacion y había entrado en coma.

"Vamos a tener que hacerle algunas pruebas y tendra que quedarse aquí hasta que estemos seguros de que todo va bien pero, en principio, ya está fuera de peligro"

Barry se limitó a asentir, estaba cansado, muy cansado, y lo unico que le apetecia era dormir.

* * *

La siguiente vez que se despertó no estaban ni Ronnie ni Cisco con él, pero si que estaba Caitlin. Ella al principio no se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto pero, cuando lo vio, su ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

"¿Estoy muerto?" Susurró Barry.

"No, no lo estas" Respondio ella con la voz entrecortada.

"Si, estoy muerto y he subido al cielo porque estoy viendo a un angel"

Caitlin se rio a pesar de las lagrimas "Idiota. ¿Este te parece el mejor momento para darme un cumplido?"

"Siempre me parece un buen momento para recordar lo hermosa que eres"

La sonrisa de Caitlin se borró "Esto no tiene gracia, Barry, estuviste apunto de morir en mis brazos, yo..."

"Hey" Barry le cogio la mano para tranquilzarla "Estoy bien, estoy vivo, no vas a librarte de mi tan facilmente Dra Snow"

"Mas te vale, Mr Allen"

"¿Sabes? Antes de que Jake llegara, me parece recordar que hicimos algo así como declarar nuestro amor incondicional el uno al otro"

Caitlin se sonrojó visiblemente "Por un momento temi que te hubieras olivdado de eso"

"Jamas podria olivarlo, Cait. Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida"

Eso no hizo más que aumentar el sonrojo de Caitlin "Callate, estás tan lleno de sedantes que no sabes lo que dices"

"Soy muy consciento de lo que digo. Te amo" Respondio Barry serio.

"Yo tambien te amo"

"Entonces ¿debo suponer que aceptarias ser mi novia?"

Caitlin se rio suavemente "Pense que nunca me lo pedirias"


End file.
